


The life of Reylo

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4.5 year age gap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is not force sensitive, Reylo - Freeform, TLJ spoiler free, Time skips between chapters, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Kylo Ren's obsession with Rey started before he was a knight of Ren. It even started before he was an adult. Oh no, for this story we go way back to the beginning. Back to when Ben Solo and Rey were young neighbours who just loved to play together.We will go through the journey of Ben's protective phase, to his possessive phase, to his obsessive phase.So hang on tight as we dive into The Life of Reylo.(new updated summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the first few paragraphs are a little bumpy. I wanted to establish Rey's age and why this chapter turns out the way it does. Just bare with me. The rest of this fic will be easier!  
> Due to the difficulty in writing as a 3 year old would think, this chapter is mainly from Ben's prospective. The rest of the fic when Rey is a little older will be from her point of view.
> 
> Disclaimer, I only own most of the plot. These wonderful characters and this wonderful universe was not created by me. 
> 
> Rey is 3, Ben is 8

Rey's POV

Momma and Daddy had put me to bed and made it dark, but I wasn't tired. I wanted to play! But there was so much noise outside my room. Maybe it's the monsters. I didn't want to be eaten by the big scary monsters. I pulled out my teddy bear and started to play with him. We played under my bed as we hid from the monsters outside. The monsters never went away! Teddy and I were never going to get out of here! Wait, there is no noise now! It's safe to go now! It's time to play!

I walked over to the door, teddy in one hand, and opened it. I looked out and didn't see any monsters. I walked down the long hallway, down the stairs and to the magic door that lead to the play ground.

Everything was so dark, but there were small sections of light. Teddy and I raced toward a light pool before a monster could get us. We then raced to another light pool. The playground wasn't far. Teddy and I could make it there if we stayed in the light. Monsters didn't come into playgrounds so we'd be safe there.

Ben's POV

I couldn't sleep. Mom and Dad had gone to bed an hour ago, but I couldn't. As hard as I tried, I just wouldn't sleep. I decided to sit at my desk and colour. Colouring before bed could always helped me to sleep.

My desk was small and blue. It was plastic so I could colour on it too without my parents getting mad. My chair was also plastic, but it was green. My desk was pushed up against the window so I could look out and watch the street.

I pulled out some crayons and began to draw my family. I started with my mom. I gave her a white dress and brown hair. I was just making her a smile when I looked outside. I saw a small figure in the streetlight. It was absolutely tiny. It ran out of the light and into another one. I looked at it and recognized it. I grabbed my coat and shoes and ran outside.

I was careful to be quiet past my parents' room, as I didn't want to wake them up. But as soon as I was past their room, I hurled out at full speed. I was desperate to catch up with her before she left.

I pulled open the door and ran outside. The quietness was a shock as typically our street was teeming with activity, however it was dead silent in the middle of the night.

"Rey!" I called out. Loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough not to wake anyone. The tiny figure turned to look at me and pure joy filled her face.

"Beany! Beany! We go to park!" Rey responded with her simplistic version of my name.

"Rey, it's time for sleep, not play!" I crouched down to her size. She was absolutely tiny and the most precious thing in the world.

"No sleep. Play!" Rey insisted and placed her tiny hand in mine. She began to pull me in the direction of the playground.

Unable to say no to her, I allowed her to pull me along. We hurried to each street light because of the 'mostas' as she called them.

Racing through the light and the darkness we finally made it to the playground. At the playground was a set of swings, old and creaky but still capable of being fun. Next to the swingset was a collection of slides. The slides varied in sizes and shapes. One was long, twisty, and enclosed, far taller than any other of the slides. There were two slides that were side by side and great for racing. Another slide was small for young kids to go on without their moms and dads. The last slide was wide enough for 3 people to sit together.

In addition to the swings and the slides, there was a set of monkey bars with peeling red paint. The ground beneath the monkey bars was an especially soft type of rubber to stop people from falling and getting hurt.

A jungle gym stood next to the monkey bars. The metal structures were great for playing tag, but Rey was too young to go on either.

Rey ran up to a low swing designed particularly for small children. She hopped on the plastic seat and clutched the chains and her teddy bear. She cried out, "Pus me! Pus me!"

I walked over and stood behind her. "Hold on!" I told her as I pushed her back lightly. She swung forwards and back.

"Hiha! Hiha!" Rey giggled.

I increased my pressure slightly and Rey swung higher. However she still didn't go very high. I would not let her go high enough to fall off. I would never let her fall off.

"Is that fun?" I asked her, watching her brown hair flap in the wind.

"Ya! Fun! Fun!" I could hear the smile in Rey's voice.

Rey's little body continued to move back and forth, back and forth. Her tiny back trembled with laughter. Her joy was evident and I was glad that we both decided to sneak out tonight.

"Stap!" Rey cried out suddenly. Quickly I grabbed her and kept her from swinging away from me again.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Worry filled my face. I thought back and tried to figure out what could have happened while she was swinging. Nothing occurred to me.

"No. Swide." Rey pointed a tiny finger at the widest slide.

A sigh of relief filled my lungs. I smiled and helped Rey off the swing. "You want to go on the slide?"

"Ya. Swide! Beany swide." Rey grabbed two of my fingers in her fist and pulled me along.

"OK, let's go on the slide." We walked up the stairs to the top of the slide. Rey sat down on the right side and I sat down on the left.

The metal felt like ice beneath my thin pajama pants. Though it was still summer, it was coming towards the end and so the nights got chilly. Rey however didn't seem to mind or notice the chill as she wiggled at the top of the slide.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Ya!" Rey nodded her head and her hair bounced up and down.

"OK, one." I wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Two." Rey looked up at me and gave a smile that light her entire face.

"Three." I pushed off from the top and together we raced down the slide.

The wind whipped through our hair and the chilly air cut my skin like a knife. There was more pain than pleasure as we hurtled toward the ground, but one look at Rey's face made it all worth it.

My feet hit the ground first, and before Rey could hit the bottom, I grabbed her and she landed in my arms. She was a bundle of giggles as she said, "Agaiwn! Agaiwn! Agaiwn!"

I set her down on the ground, very gently and we went to the top of the slide again. We slide down, I caught her, then we climbed to the top. We repeated this cycle nearly a dozen times before Rey began to yawn.

"Sweepy." Rey muttered as she leaned her head against my shoulder. We stood at the bottom of the slide with her in my arms.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her, getting tired myself.

"No, stay and pway." Was Rey's response.

"But you are almost asleep." I countered.

"Sweep and pway." Rey tried.

"How about you sleep and play in your bed?" I tried again.

"No. Sweep and pway." Rey pointed at the soft rubber under the monkey bars.

"You want to sleep there?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Ya. Sweep and pway." Rey was almost asleep and muttered those words so softly I could barely hear them.

I thought about it. I could bring her home, but I wasn't sure if I could sneak her into her room and sneak out without her parents hearing. Then, there was also my parents to think about. I just wanted to sleep without my parents getting mad. Also, if I woke her parents up, she would wake up as well and I didn't want to rouse her. She looked so peaceful. As well, I did not want to be separated from her quite yet. I wanted to stay with her as long as possible, so if we slept here I could do that.

Against my common sense, I walked over to the soft rubber and layed Rey down. She curled up into a ball and gave a slight shiver. I open up the clasps on my jacket then layed down on the spongy rubber. I wrapped the side of my jacket around her small figure then curled myself around her. Rey's head moved from the ground to my arm and ended up using it as a pillow.

Together we fell asleep on that surprisingly comfortable rubber. We kept each other warm and I kept Rey safe from any danger. We slept till morning and were only awakened by a loud and shrill voice.

"I found them!" Rey's mom stood over us as my mom ran up to us. Our dads weren't far behind her.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and stared up at our parents. Rey moved slightly underneath my arm.

"Momma? Daddy?" Rey asked, confused by all the commotion.

"Rey! My baby! We were so worried!" Her mother cried and scooped her out of my arms. I suddenly felt empty and cold without Rey. I felt like a puzzle piece had just been removed. Rey's parents continued to fuss over her and began to walk back to their house.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" My Dad yelled at me. "Why did you have Rey with you? Why did you leave our house during the middle of the night? What were you thinking?"

"Han," My Mom gently touched his arm and diffused a small bit of his anger. "Let's not do this here. It's cold out here and Ben is still half asleep. Let's get him inside, then we'll talk."

My Dad nodded his head, but anger and worry still covered her face. The same emotions were also present on my mom's face, but she hid them better.

My parents took both of my hands and together we walked back home. Though I would likely be grounded, I was so happy that I snuck out last night. The fun time I had with Rey. The joy that filled her face. The fact that we curled up together and were so close. I wouldn't change anything about tonight.

As angry as my parents were and as dire as my day looked I couldn't help but smile and hope for another night like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with bullying. Ben deals with the bullies.
> 
> Rey is 5, Ben is 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been up for less than 36 hours and you guys have gifted me with 18 kudos, 5 subscriptions and 266 hits. When I got the email that said 18 kudos I have to admit, I actually cried a little. You are blowing me away! To thank you for all the love, here is the next chapter.  
> After this I will be sticking to updating once a week.  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

"Hey, you! Baby! You stink!" A neighbourhood boy called out to me. His friends laughed as I turned away.

School had just ended and I started to walk home. Typically Ben would walk home with me, but today he had his check up at the doctors office. I was walking home alone and a group of 7 year old boys often take the same route as me. After we were out of sight of the school in a less crowded area, they began bullying me. I just kept my head down and kept walking.

"Hey you! Booger face! We're talking to you!" Another boy yelled.

"Booger face! Booger face! Booger face!" The three boys chanted.

"Hey! I know! Let's call her Booger Bey!" The last boy suggested.

"Booger Bey! Booger Bey! Booger Bey!" They chanted again.

The three boys all look almost exactly alike. They all dressed in the same clothes, they all cut their hair in the same short buzz cut. They all wore the same sneers. They were all bigger than me. They all enjoyed bullying younger kids. I'd seen it before. This was the first time they'd turned on me though. However this was the first time Ben wasn't here. Ben was older and bigger than all of them. They wouldn't dare bully me when Ben was around.

"Booger Bey! We are talking to you!" The biggest of the boys came up and shoved me from behind. I fell forward onto my hands and knees. My hands got scraped up and red. My knee was unprotected by my skirt, and so a long scratch began to bleed. 

Tears welled up in my eyes and soon fell down my checks. The pain, both physical and mental was to much to bare. My body shook as I cried.

The leader roughly grabbed my shoulder and flipped me onto my back. They stuck their big ugly faces right in front of mine as they laughed.

"Baby Booger Bey!" The second boy called out.

"Aw, Booger Bey is a cry baby!" The boy laughed.

The three boys laughed and laughed and laughed.

Finally I spoke. "Please go away."

"Go away?" The leader asked. "But I'm happy right here."

They laughed and laughed and laughed at me again.

I pushed my hands against the ground and stood up. I started to run home when I was jerked back. The third boy had grabbed the handle on my backpack and was holding me back.

"You're not going anywhere Baby Booger Bey!" He hissed in my ear.

I shrugged out of my backpack and abandoned it. With the extra weight gone I outran them. Though after a block they stopped chasing me. Not worth the effort I suppose. I, however, cried all the home.

When I reached my street, I didn't go to my house, I went to the one beside it. I went home. I knocked on the door until it was opened. I tried to stop crying, but a few tears still escaped.

"Auntie Leia? Is Ben home?" I asked, not looking the woman in front of me in the eye.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Leia looked at me concerned. Though we were not biologically related, she had been there all my life and was like a second mother to me.

"I-" I paused, unsure what to say. "Is Ben home?"

"Yes he is. Come in." Leia stepped aside so I could walk in. "Ben! Could you come down here please?" Leia asked in a loud voice.

We walked inside and went into the kitchen. Noticing my hands and knee, Auntie Leia pulled out a healing machine. She started it up and was just fixing my right hand when Ben came downstairs. 

Ben's dark clothes mirrored his hair. The only lightness came from the skin on his hands and face. His face was bored until he saw me. His expression morphed from disinterested to concern in a heartbeat. He was immediately by my side and holding my now healed hand. 

"What happened Rey?" Ben asked in a soft voice. 

Hands and knee all healed up, Auntie Leia pulled out some milk and cookies then left us alone. Auntie Leia could predict what you wanted before you could even ask.

"It was... The boys. The bullies. They called me Baby Booger Bey. They pushed me." I began to sob into Ben's shoulder. "I was so scared. I wanted you. I needed you." 

Ben tensed and stood up. "They did this to you?" He grabbed my hand and led me outside. "Where are they?"

Sniffling, I lead him to the block that they bullied me at. My backpack stood alone on the sidewalk. I went up to it and put it on. We continued our search for the bullies. We went to an intersection and looked both ways. We saw three figures walking away from us on the left. The clothes matched the ones they were wearing so we pursued them. 

As we approached them, but before they had spotted us, Ben turned to me. "Stay here, Rey." His words were swift and curt. His eyes never left the three boys. 

"Hey! You!" Ben yelled. 

The three bullies turned around and saw Ben. They immediately cowered in fright. They started to back up.

"Who pushed my Rey? Who dared to put their hands on her?" Ben screamed at them. 

Two of the boys glanced at the boy standing to the right. Ben caught this small action and advanced on him. Ben pulled back his fist and punched him in the check. The extreme force caused the boy to fall back onto the ground. Ben climbed on top of him and punched him over and over and over. Ben never slowed nor showed any mercy or remorse as the boy's face turned bloody. His companions just stood around and watched in shock as their friend was pummeled. 

After the boys face was dripping in blood, Ben stood up, fists red, and turned to the boy closest to him. That boy also happened to be the leader. "You helped him! You scared my Rey! You hurt my Rey! Now I will hurt you!" The rage that controlled Ben caused him to speak in condensed sentences. His fists made up for his abruptness as they did the real talking. 

Ben pushed him to the ground next to his crying friend and began beating him as well. The last boy, having seen the majority of his gang taken down, turned on his heel and ran the other way. Ben didn't even glance at the boy who escaped. Ben was so focused on the boys on the ground. 

As much as I wanted those boys to feel what I felt, these lengths that Ben was going to were extreme. I didn't wish this on anyone. I stood in shock at the brutality occurring right before my eyes. All this was happening because of me. I croaked out a quiet, "Stop." But my voice was so timid, that I barely heard myself, much less Ben. 

Ben hit the leader again and again and again. As his anger grew, the pebbles on the ground surrounding him began to float. They hovered a couple centimeters in the air. Then with a scream of rage, the pebbles hurled at both of the bullies. 

I stood in wonder at the sight of the floating pebbles, but after they two attacked the boys, I approached Ben. I felt like I was walking up to a lion. At this moment, Ben was a vicious, volatile, predator. I walked up to him slowly and repeated the word "Stop." Ben never heard me though. 

I stood right behind him and gently touched his back. He froze and whirled around. When he caught sight of my tear covered face, he softened slightly. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that. But don't worry. You won't ever be hurt again. I will never let you be hurt again." 

Ben wrapped his blood-covered hands around me and pulled me into a tight hug. Due to the height difference, I pressed my face against the bottom of his rib cage. His hands rubbed my back as he repeated, "I'll never let you be hurt again." I smiled against his stomach and felt completely safe. 

The house where my parents and I live is just that, a house. A home is where your heart is and so, my home is right here. My home is in Ben's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Really, thank you. I truly appreciate it. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned out the first 11 chapters of this fic weeks ago. And in chapter 3, Rey's parents are supposed to die. But I can't write that chapter right now... The reason being that 3 days ago I was at a funeral. On Boxing day, my Great Grandmother passed away. I don't think that at this point of time I want to go into the feelings of losing someone. I know that losing a great grandparent is not on the same level of losing both your parents, but death is still death. I'm trying to bury my own emotions right now, and I don't want to bring them to the surface to write this chapter. 
> 
> The death of Rey's parents is rather essential to the story, so I want to keep it in rather than replanting the whole story. So I am sorry. I'm sorry I can't write this chapter.
> 
> I will one day come back and write this chapter, maybe in a few weeks, when that happens, I'll let you know in the chapter notes at the beginning of whichever chapter I post at the same time. 
> 
> So for now, here is my brief description of what happens in this chapter.

Ben is 12 Rey is 8  
Rey's parents die in an accident. Rey mourns them and Ben comforts her. Han and Leia decide to take her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for understanding. I wanted to post a new chapter for the New Year, but I didn't want to be stuck on this chapter, so I compromised with myself. Post two chapters today, and make chapter four extra long. 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is 11, Ben is 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here is an extra long chapter to make up for chapter 3. Enjoy

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice cried out.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" A different voice called out.

"What's the homework?" A third voice sounded worried.

"Can I come over today?" Another voice asked.

Through all the hustle and bustle of the end of a school day, I simply sat alone on a bench. The small, stone bench stood along the side of the school, a little ways from the doors. Though I was slightly removed from everyone, I could hear plenty of conversations as though I was right beside them. 

I sighed and waited. Ben always took a few more minutes to get out of the building. His classroom was on the other side of the building, over in the intermediate classes area. I have one more year in beginner classes, then I'll be moving over to intermediate classes as well. Though by that time, Ben will be moving up to the advanced classes. Advanced classes are in a whole other building. I don't know what I'll do when I don't get to see Ben at lunch and walk home with him after school. We still have a year, so I won't worry about it now. At least, that's what I'll tell myself. 

While I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I was being approached until the figure stood directly in front of me.

"Hi." Bryce was by far, the cutest boy in my class. His hair was dark and unruly, and a lock of it was always hanging out in front of his eyes. He was the smartest kid in my class, but he never bragged about it. He was humble, smart, kind, and cute. What could be better in a boy? I have no idea. 

"Hey." I replied. My mind was blanking in the presence of this amazing boy. 

"Can I join you?" Bryce looked toward the empty space beside me. 

I widened my eyes and moved over to provide him with more room. I couldn't believe this! Bryce was asking to sit beside me! I simply nodded, speechless from his request. 

Bryce sat down. We sat for a moment in silence. We stared at each other. Finally, Bryce broke the silence. 

"I like your hair. You always do it the same way, in those three buns. It's unique, and pretty. Just like you." Bryce trailed off. 

I blushed at his compliment. "Thanks." I looked down, "I, thanks." I got tongue-tied. 

"I mean it, you really are pretty." Bryce said again. 

I giggled. "Thanks, you're pretty too." I caught myself, "I mean handsome. Handsome, that's what I meant, I, sorry." 

Bryce gave a small laugh as I fumbled my words. "Don't you worry about it. And thanks. I'm glad we both think we are pretty." 

I blushed at his statement. 

Bryce tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I leaned into his hand slightly. 

We stayed like that for a moment, his hand on my cheek, eyes connected, locked onto each other. "You are really amazing Rey."

I blushed and broke our gaze. "Thank you."

"I mean, you are so sweet, so pretty, so perfect. You're amazing." Bryce smiled at me.

Looking back at him I couldn't help but smile in utter disbelief. The boy I like, likes me back! This is a miracle! This is amazing!

He bit his lower lip in contemplation, then quickly pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe it! This was my first kiss! I finally got to kiss Bryce! He finally kissed me!

Since neither of us had any experience, we kept our lips firm and somewhat still. In as much awe as I was, I couldn't help but think that we were supposed to be doing something else with our lips as well. I didn't get much time to think about it though, as our kiss ended rather abruptly.

I felt Bryce's lips leave mine, and saw Bryce get flung against the building with a strong, invisible power. I gave a small squeak of surprise and looked for the cause of this sudden movement. Ben stood not ten feet away from me with his face distorted into a look of rage. Fear crept through my body as Ben stalked toward Bryce.

Ben had been learning to use the force since it first manifested years ago. He typically used it to do small tasks, or to entertain me with floating rocks. He had never attempted to move something as heavy as a person before, nor had he ever tried to harm anyone with the Force. To see him abuse his power like this was an absolute shock.

Ben began to punch Bryce in the face in a similar fashion as he had done with those bullies years ago. The difference was that Bryce hadn't tried to harm me in any way. Bryce had simply kissed me. In the back of my mind I was confused by Ben's violence, but in the front of my mind, I felt fear and worry for both Ben and Bryce.

"Stop it!" I cried out. "Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben didn't respond. He gave no indication to hearing my plea, he only increased his intensity.

"Ben, please stop!" I tried again, absolutely shocked. Ben hadn't hit anyone in front of me since those bullies. To see him turn on Bryce, well, I couldn't comprehend it.

"Ben! Stop!" I stared at the size difference between the two boys. Ben was large for his age and absolutely dwarfed Bryce. As much as Bryce tried to fight back, his attempts looked feeble against Ben.

Blood poured down Bryce's face. The green grass around him was contrasted by the red droplets that landed on them. In any other situation, the colours would look beautiful. Not in this situation. Jerked to motion by this haunting sight, I ran toward the two boys. 

I grabbed at Ben's arm, trying to restrain him. My efforts proved to be in vain as my strength was no match for his. Tears began streaming out of my eyes. Small wet circles littered Ben's clothed shoulder as my tears dripped off my jaw onto him.

"Stop, please stop." I began repeating. I would shout it, then whisper it, then simply beg. Despite all my attempts, Ben continued to attack Bryce.

Ben began to mutter a single word, over and over. He was so quiet, I could barely make it out. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure that the word was, "Mine." 

I didn't want to think about that word meant. I didn't want to stop to think that he was talking about me. I instead focused on trying to stop him. 

A crowd began to gather around us, watching the fight take place. Most just stood there and observed. A few of the larger boys finally ran forward and pulled Ben off of Bryce. Ben struggled, but both his arms were firmly grasped by the other boys.

After Ben was dragged a few feet away from Bryce, I hurried to Bryce's side. His swollen face was covered in tears mixed with crimson blood. Pain shone through his eyes as he began to open his mouth. Before he could speak though, I spoke first.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I lightly kissed his forehead, the only blood-free area of his face. Before my lips had touched his warm skin for a second, a roar echoed through my ears.

Bryce was pulled away and pushed up against the wall by the Force once again. This time though, Bryce stopped breathing. He began to wrap his hands around his throat as if trying to free himself from an invisible pressure. Gasps escaped his throat as air struggled to get in.

I stared in horror at the sight, then turned toward the enraged Ben. Even though he was fully restrained by four boys, he was still managing to hurt Bryce. I ran toward Ben and placed my hands on his chest.

"Please Ben, I beg of you, don't hurt him." I knew that only my words could stop Ben now, so I began talking urgently. 

"You are better than this Ben. I know you are just trying to protect me, but I'm ok. He didn't hurt me. I don't need protection from him."

Ben glanced down at me and growled, "He dared to touch you. My Rey. He dared to kiss you."

"I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted it! He didn't force me!" I saw Ben's eyes darken and quickly switched tactics.

"Ben, if you hurt him anymore, they might try to separate us. Send me away from you. Your parents might decide that you are to dangerous for me to be around. I don't want that. I don't want to be taken away from you."

Ben's harsh face softened slightly. "I would never hurt you, Rey."

"But you are hurting me! When you hurt Bryce, you hurt me! Don't you see my tears! I don't want to see this side of you! Please stop this! Please, let Bryce go."

Ben hesitated for a moment, then the weak gasping sounds that had been the soundtrack to my begging stopped. I heard a thump of Bryce dropping to the ground, then the deep gasps of air being sucked into neglected lungs.

As much as I longed to run to Bryce's side, I didn't dare break my eye contact with Ben. I felt like I was staring down a large bear. One false move and he would attack again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Ben's chest rose and fell quickly, but began to slow down slightly. After the rage had disappeared off his face, and plain old anger replaced it, he looked at the boys restraining him. "Let me go."

The boys looked hesitant at first, unsure about what was the wisest decision. They glanced at me, and I gave a small nod. After another moment or two, one boy released Ben's arm and stepped away. The other boys soon followed suit. I doubt though, that they released Ben because of me. It is more likely that they feared being turned on next by Ben and his use of the Force. However, what ever the cause, Ben became free. 

Ben walked toward me and swung an arm around my shoulders. His grip was tight, but not painfully so. He started walking in the direction of home, pulling me along beside him.

I dared a quick look behind me. Bryce lay on the ground against the wall, staring at me, his eyes a mix of pain and pity. The crowd of kids stood in a stunned silence, afraid to do anything to trigger the monster that was just unleashed. A few teachers stood nearby, but they also did nothing, faces filled with fear. One hurried off towards the office, glancing back at Ben and myself.

Force users were so rare they were the stuff of legend. The Jedi, the Sith, they are stories told by our parents and grandparents. To see an attack take place with the Force wielded as a weapon was enough to scare even the grownups. It scared me.

I tried to control my breathing as we walking home in silence. Our intense emotions were beginning to soften, but not fade. I couldn't bare to look at Ben right now. I simply stared straight ahead. I could feel Ben's gaze like lasers, but still, my focus never wavered. Not until we got home at least.

When we stood in front of the doors to our house, we both paused. I turned to Ben as he turned to me.

"Please don't tell them. Rey, I'm sorry." Ben's voice was soft and pleading. His eyes looked the exact opposite as they had not 20 minutes ago. 

This was my best friend in front of me, not that beast who hurt Bryce. I felt my defences lower slightly. I still didn't trust him yet, but this is Ben. This is the boy who never turned his back on me. This is the boy who always protected me. This is the boy who comforted me when I thought I could never be happy again. This is the boy who could make me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. This is Ben.

I slowly nodded. "I don't forgive you, but I won't tattle. What you did was wrong, and completely uncalled for, but I won't get Auntie Leia and Uncle Han involved."

Ben gave a small smile and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "Thank you."

Warmth filled my soul, and I felt completely comfortable. I felt safe. My mind had to remind my heart what had just happened, and as much as I wanted to stay like this, connected with Ben, my body tensed up. He must have felt this because he released me and straighten up.

"Let's go inside." Ben opened the door for me and together we walked inside.

The rest of the day continued as every other day. We had our after-school snack, Ben helped me with my homework while Auntie Leia did paperwork, Uncle Han played catch with Ben and myself, we all watched a holomovie after dinner, then Ben and I went into our adjacent rooms to slept.

As normal as the evening was, the next morning was anything but.

After I had gotten dressed and arranged my hair my hair into my three signature buns, I paused and looked in the mirror. I thought back to the real reason why day after day I used this hairstyle. This hairstyle was not designed by me. A few years ago I wanted a hairstyle that was different from everyone else. Something easy, but unique. I went to my mom with that request and she came up with these three buns. Two weeks later, she died. Now I wear this buns to feel closer to her. I wear them so I don't feel quite as alone. It feels like everyone I love is gone. It feels like everyone is going to eventually leave me. At least I still have Auntie Leia, Uncle Han, and Ben. I still have Ben. If there is one constant in my life, one thing I can rely on it's Ben. I know that he'll never leave me. 

Looking in the mirror, I saw that a couple of tears had streaked down my face. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I arranged a smile like I do every morning, and pretended that I don't have an aching hole in my heart. 

After I was confident that I would not cry, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I entered the room, I was surprised to find that it was not empty. 

A man sat in a chair facing Auntie Leia, with his back to me. Uncle Han had his arm wrapped around Auntie Leia, and they both looked sad. Auntie Leia even had tears in her eyes. Their conversation was held in hushed tones so I could not overhear. For a moment, I considered walking back to the stairs and eavesdropping on the conversation, but before I could step back, Uncle Han looked up.

"Rey, good morning!" He tried to sound upbeat, but his eyes gave him away. They looked extremely worried. I was about to respond when the man turned around.

"Uncle Luke!" I exclaimed and ran into his arms.

Uncle Luke laughed a stressed laugh, but embraced me. "Hello there little one."

Uncle Luke came to visit us a couple times a year, typically around the holidays, but the next holiday wasn't for months. His visit today confused me, so I did not hesitate to voice my question.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away to look at the man before me.

Luke hesitated, and Auntie Leia gave a small sob before Uncle Han answered my inquiry.

"We know about yesterday, Rey."

I backpeddled in complete shock. "What?"

"We know about the fight. Or rather the beating, because as we understand it, it was rather one sided."

I was at a loss for words. "How?"

"A teacher called us right afterschool before you kids came home. She explained everything. After her call, we reached out to Luke and summoned him here." Auntie Leia explained. She paused for a moment then asked, "Rey, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come to me?"

Tears began to fall from my eyes and my voice broke. "I was afraid."

"Of what honey? Of Ben?" Auntie Leia asked gently.

"No, of this. I didn't want you to send him away. That's why you're here right?" I turned to Uncle Luke, "You're here to take him to your Force school."

Uncle Luke glanced down, then nodded. "I am indeed. Ben doesn't know how to control his power. He proved yesterday that he is a danger to others. I'm going to help him. That's why he has to come with me."

"No! I am not leaving!" Ben burst into the room. Shock crossed the three adults faces. "I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Ben, calm down." Uncle Luke spoke firmly. 

"No! I won't let you take me!" Ben screamed. Small objects that decorated the room began to shake with his fury. "I will not let you separate me from my Rey!" 

Auntie Leia started to approach Ben, with her hands out, like you would if you were approaching a predator. "Ben, this will only be temporary. It's just until you learn to keep calm and control your anger."

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!" Ben screamed again. Furniture rattled all around us. 

Auntie Leia walked closer to Ben, trying to diffuse his anger. "Ben, it's what's best for Rey. You have to leave before you hurt her." 

A new wave of anger filled Ben as my name was spoken. "I would never hurt Rey!" 

"I know you wouldn't mean to, but what if you slip up? What if you do hurt her? You can learn not to with Uncle Luke." Auntie Leia tried again. 

"No! I wouldn't hurt her! Not ever!" Ben screamed again. 

"Ben, please, if you go with Uncle Luke, you would never have to worry about it. Please, just go with Luke." Leia placed her hand on Ben's arm. 

At the touch, Ben screamed, "I said no!" He waved his hand, and using the Force, Auntie Leia flew against the wall and crumpled to the ground. 

"Leia!" Uncle Han rushed to her side and checked to see if she was alright. 

"Ben! That's enough!" Uncle Luke said firmly. He waved his hand and Ben collapsed. Before he could hit the floor, Uncle Luke caught him. "I'm so sorry. I promised that I'd never use the Force to render someone unconscious, but I didn't see any alternatives. After he flung Leia, I got desperate." 

Uncle Han cradled his wife's unconscious head. "I get it. He's worse than I thought. Ben has always had an anger issue, but I never thought he'd get this extreme. We should have sent him to you years ago." 

"It's not to late. I'll do everything in my power to help him." Uncle Luke paused and looked at his twin sister. "How is she?" 

"I think she'll be ok. I'll get the med kit to double check, but I think she'll be fine. She's a tough girl." Uncle Han stared at Auntie Leia. 

"That she is. I should take Ben back to my transport before he wakes up. Keep me informed on Leia's condition." Uncle Luke stood up, with Ben in his arms. 

"Wait," I ran to Uncle Luke. 

"Rey, you saw what he did, I need to take him." Uncle Luke said sadly. 

"I, I know." Tears ran down my face. "I just want to say goodbye." I wrapped my arms around Ben and gave him an awkward hug. I couldn't get my arms all around him as Uncle Luke still held him. I released him then backed up. I never took my eyes off of Ben as Uncle Luke carried him out the door. 

I continued to back up until my back hit the wall. I slid down the wall until I sat, hugging my knees. Tears gushed out as I struggled to come to terms with what just happened. 

"We'll see him again. He'll be ok. We'll be ok." Uncle Han tried to console me. Uncle Han is better at flying than he is at comforting though. 

It turns out that Ben isn't my constant. It turns out that he won't always be there. I turns out that he's gone. I gave a small sob and waited for the day that Ben would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for all the support I have been receiving regarding this work! 40 kudos! I seriously cannot believe it! You are all so wonderful! I also want to thank everyone that commented. Your comments mean the world to me! Thank you!
> 
> Though I have over a dozen chapters planned out, please comment anything thing you want to happen! I will do my best to work it into this story.
> 
> I am planning on updating once a week. Monday nights to be more specific. Why not start the week off with a chapter? Make Mondays something to look forward to? So I will see you next Monday! 
> 
> As always, comment and kudo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes home.
> 
> Rey is 12 Ben is 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! So as promised, here is the next chapter! 
> 
> Oh, and a couple notes, first, this is not a healthy relationship. Not in in the slightest. This is not a relationship to strive for, or to take part in. You have been warned. 
> 
> A second clarification, in this fic, Rey is not force sensitive. Ben and Luke are the only force sensitive characters in this fic (aside from Snoke)
> 
> And lastly, this chapter got a little long, so I split it into two. Basically chapter 6 will not have a time jump between years, but rather between weeks.
> 
> Now, without further ado, Chapter 5!

"Rey, honey, can you come down here for a minute please?" Auntie Leia asked through the comm system in our house.

I sat at my desk that looked out upon the backyard. Headphones on my ears, I listened to my favourite band- the triple headed snakes. A sketch pad lay open in front of me. Sketch pads are specialty items and extremely hard to procure. 

For the most part, paper is a thing of the past. Though electronic drawing still is beautiful, there is something about using actual paper and actual pencils. The coarse feel of the paper, the sound of scratching as your pencil dances around the paper, the scent of wood pulp and graphite. It is truly a magnificent experience. 

Auntie Leia and Uncle Han gave me this paper sketch pad for my twelfth birthday. As powerful, influential people, they were able to find one easily. That's what happens when you live with a former princess and a former smuggler (for the most part) who are both Generals in the resistance. 

Though there isn't much need for a resistance anymore, there have been whispers of a dark force user for years. It was because of this dark force user that my parents are dead. The resistance sometimes sends small missions to collect more information in order to prevent another dictatorship, and it was on one of these missions that my parents died. 

Shaking my head to clear those unpleasant thoughts from my brain, I went back to my sketching. The image in front of me was that of a room. My room. Not the room I am sitting in, but of the room I slept in for the first eight years of my life. So much has changed since I last went inside that room. I have lost so much, and yet I have gained a little as well.

Auntie Leia likes to say that life is like a two-sided scale. Sometimes life gives us hardship, but life also gives us joy and love. Sometimes there may be more of one than the other, but eventually, it all balances out. For that reason I must keep looking towards the future. As much as I may despise the present, I can never give up hope that things will get better.

"Rey?" Auntie Leia's voice broke through the comm system again.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, having not heard her first message clearly. I turned off my loud music. "Yeah? What's up?"

I heard a small laugh at the other end as Auntie Leia responded. "Can you please come down here? There is a surprise waiting for you."

I perked up. I loved surprises! My mind scanned through the different possibilities as I headed downstairs. I thought that maybe Uncle Han had come back from his trip (that was not smuggling related, or so Auntie Leia had said. Uncle Han gave no comment, but gave a wink before he left) with purple cherries that only grow on Cerlax 3. Perhaps Auntie Leia had gotten me some new coloured pencils which are even rarer than plain grey ones. Perhaps Uncle Han has finally decided that I can come with him on his flights and is waiting to teach me how to pilot the Millennium Falcon. Perhaps Auntie Leia had caved and gotten me tickets to go see the Triple Headed Snakes. 

There were so many options flying through my head, but none of them prepared me for what actually stood waiting for me in the living room. Or rather, who.

His hair was longer than I remembered. Shaggier too. His shoulders had broadened and muscles strained against the cloth of his shirt. He had also grown, he looked nearly a foot and a half taller than me now. As different as he looked, his eyes still had the same mischievous sparkle and his lips still formed a smirk. I didn't notice any of these changes though. No. Only one word filled my head.

"Ben!" I ran towards him and practically jumped into his arms.

He wrapped me in a tight hug and peppered the top of my head with kisses. "Rey, oh my Rey. I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Ben! I'm so happy you are back! I missed you! I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you." My eyes began to well up with joy, but no tears escaped the confines of my eye. No, tears were a time for sadness, not for times of pure happiness.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I missed you. I missed you so much." Ben squeezed me.

"Please don't ever leave me again." My voice was quiet and muffled for I was still burying my face in his shirt.

Ben didn't reply to my request, though his body stiffened slightly. Instead he murmured. "Oh Rey, my Rey. I missed you."

We stood embraced for a few minutes, and we quietly said how much we missed each other. I suddenly remembered that we weren't alone and I pulled away slightly. I dropped my left arm and turned towards the adults. Ben and I stood in a tight side hug, and our bodies were still angled toward each other, but now we could have a conversation with the other occupants.

"Hi, Uncle Luke." I smiled at the man who I had not seen since that dreadful morning he took Ben away from me. Though he was the cause of our separation, I harboured no hard feelings. Uncle Luke was just trying to help Ben before he flew off the rails and I was grateful for that.

"Hello Rey." Uncle Luke responded. His voice was hesitant and sounded like it was searching for any grudges I may hold against him. Hopefully he does not find any as there are none to be found.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"I have been well. Thank you." Uncle Luke was very formal in his reply and I couldn't resist calling him on it.

"Come on Uncle Luke, lighten up!" Everyone chuckled at that. 

"Sorry" Uncle Luke smiled sheepishly.

"So, Ben, how has your experience been? Have you learnt plenty?" Auntie Leia turned towards her son.

"Do you mean am I going to attack you again with the force? Don't worry, I've picked up some ways to control my anger. And sorry about that by the way. I never meant to hurt you." Ben answered.

"Good to hear." Uncle Han muttered. As much as he loved his son, he still had a little bit of trouble getting over the fact that he assualted his wife. That much was obvious in his tone of voice.

To this, Ben said nothing, but stiffened up for the second time that day. Tension filled the room as memories of that morning came rushing back. 

"Ben, why don't you and Rey go out and have some fun. I'll transfer you some credits and the two of you can go to that ice-cream place you used to love." Auntie Leia suggested. From her face, and how she keep glancing at Uncle Luke, I could tell she was desperate to talk to her twin. 

"Sounds great! I'll never say no to ice-cream!" I piped up. 

Ben smiled at my enthusiasm and agreed. "Alright, see you later then." 

"Bye!" The three adults chorused. 

The two of us walked out of the room, then out the front door until we were finally on the street. The street was not busy and we found ourselves alone and together for the first time in one long year. 

Walking tucked under Ben's shoulder, I felt absolutely wonderful. It was here that I felt the most at ease. I never wanted this moment to end. The feeling of pure, uninterrupted bliss accompanied the warmth that spread through me. 

"I'm so happy you're back. I know I've said it a thousand times, but I have to say it once more. I missed you." I leaned my head against his side. 

Ben ducked his head down and planted another kiss on the top of my head. "I felt so empty without you beside me. I felt like a lone puzzle piece, missing my other half. I wish I never had to be separated from you." 

"Why do you have to leave again? When?" I asked sadly. 

"We're leaving in two weeks. I only got this visit because of 'good behaviour.'" Ben mockingly used air quotes. "Basically I haven't broken anything in anger for 7 months." 

"Two weeks?" I looked down at our moving feet. We were walking in a synchronized motion like we always used to do, so that helped to soothe my sudden onset of emotions. I wanted to cry and scream and hit something, but I swallowed down my despair and just kept walking. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I tried to convince Uncle Luke to extend our visit to a month, but he wouldn't budge. He's a stubborn old man." 

"He's the same age as your mom." I interjected. 

"Yeah, but he acts kinda old. Anyways," Ben continued, "Uncle Luke said that he can't be gone from his academy, what a pretentious name by the way," Ben rolled his eyes, but kept going with his sentence, "for longer than 2 weeks, because obviously it would all descend into chaos."

"Why couldn't you have come on your own? You're 16 now, you're basically an adult. Why can't you come home alone?" I asked. 

"Well apparently, as good as I have been, I'm still too volatile to be left unaccompanied for extended periods of time." Ben spoke as though that's exactly what Uncle Luke had said on the matter, which likely he had. 

"Oh." I paused, "But after seven months? I don't understand why he doesn't trust you yet." 

"Well, for the seven months I was good, there were five months I wasn't. I didn't respond well from being torn from you without as much as a goodbye."

"I said goodbye to you. While you were unconscious I mean. But I do wish you had left willingly and conscious." I butt in.

"I never would have left you willingly and conscious. Never. I don't know how I'm going to leave you again in two weeks."

"I don't know how either. But I think it's good for you to be learning with Uncle Luke. You scared me with your tantrums before you left." I glanced at the road, embarrassed by my confession.

"I never meant to scare you, my Rey! I only wanted to protect you!" Ben insisted. 

"I know, but sometimes things got a little out of hand." I admitted.

We walked in silence for a little while longer. I don't think either of us knew what to say. At least I didn't. As we walked I thought back to all my favourite memories with him, how he would push me on the swing when I was little. The way we'd play tag, and when he caught me, he'd scoop me up in his arms and run around the yard with me. I can remember one time we tried to race each other with who could eat their ice cream sundae first. We both ended up with intense brain freezes, but I'm proud to say I won. I thought of all the times I would sketch him, but he'd get impatient halfway through and start tickling me so I don't have a completed portrait of him. 

Of the hundreds of happy memories I have, there are dozens of memories I'd rather forget. Memories that brought out his viscous side. The time he beat up those bullies. The time he nearly destroyed the house because I was sent to my room. The time he nearly killed my crush. The time he hurt his own mother. Though these dark memories were fewer, they cast a large shadow on my perception of him. As much as I adored him, I couldn't deny this side of him. 

"I'm sorry." Ben broke the silence just as the ice-cream parlour came into view. 

"I forgive you." I truly did. I never could hold a grudge against him. 

We walked in a more comfortable silence the rest of the way to our destination. 

The ice-cream shop is where Ben and I used to come every Friday after school. Our way of celebrating the weekend. The tradition always gave us something to look forward to, especially on hard weeks. The shop was always cold to prevent melting, but the set up was cold as well. The walls were silver with no decorations. Everything was sleek and practical. The chairs and tables were all stainless steel, though soft grey cushions provided a comfortable place to sit. 

"I have to admit, I haven't been here since you left. I couldn't. This is our place, and the thought of coming here without you just felt wrong." I looked around the unchanged interior. 

"This is our place. I've missed this as well. Though have we ever come here on a Tuesday?" Ben wondered allowed. 

I gave a small laugh. "I don't think so! I think it's always been Fridays." 

"That's what I thought." Ben gave a smile as well. "Do you want your usual?" 

"Sure. I'll get us a table." I went to an empty spot as Ben placed our order. This was the first time we've stopped touching since I first saw him this afternoon. It felt kinda lonely without him directly beside me. I decided to just think about my dessert in order to distract myself for the longing that filled my chest. 

When we first discovered this place nearly 6 years ago, I tried every flavour in this shop. They never bring in new flavours, but they have 45 different types. Each week for 45 weeks, I had a new flavour. Some I liked, others were absolutely disgusting (I'm looking at you, Black Forest Toffee). There was one that was absolutely delicious. I tried it on week 27, and all other flavours were compared to my memory of this one. None came close. The different flavours melded together perfectly. They created an absolute work of art. This was the flavour I craved. This was the flavour I came to associate with Ben. This was the flavour I consumed every week for three years. This was the flavour that now sat in front of me. 

After putting the two dishes down, Ben slid into the seat beside me and put his left arm around me. 

"I can't believe you remembered." I said surprised. 

"Of course! How could I forget your flavour? Every Friday I was away, I'd picture you eating your ice cream. To me, Cherry Chocolate Swirl will always mean Rey." Ben squeezed my arm and took a spoonful of his ice cream. 

Ben typically chooses between five different types, based on his mood. Today, he appeared to be having the Carmel Pecan Explosion. That was a good flavour, but in my mind, it didn't hold a candle to my Cherry Chocolate Swirl. 

"Are you still drawing?" Ben asked between bites. 

"I prefer the term sketching, but yes, I am." I corrected him. 

Ben gave a snort, but accepted my reply. "What have you been sketching lately?" 

"My life. I've sketched my parents, my old room, my old stuffed animals, the swing set, and the view from my old window." I listed off a few. 

"It sounds more like your past than your life. Why haven't you sketched anything from the present? Or even the recent past?" Ben countered. 

I took a spoonful of ice cream and thought about my answer as it melted in my mouth. "I guess it's because I don't want to forget. I don't want to wake up one day and forgot that my favourite stuffed animal was Elly the Elephant." Ben smiled, as that was a toy he had given me. "I don't want to forget how the clouds used to create a spotlight for the sunshine that illuminated my backyard. I see my new room everyday. I see Auntie Leia and Uncle Han everyday. I don't want to capture them in the now, because they are ever changing. I want to capture the past, because that won't change on me. It can't. When this phase of my life is over, then I'll sketch my school, your parents, everything I cherish now. But for now, I'll stick with the past."

"Have you sketched me while I was away?" Ben didn't meet my eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" Ben played with his ice cream. 

"I didn't want you to become a part of my past. I couldn't. If I drew you, then I'd have to accept that you were really gone." I dipped my spoon in my ice cream, and then filled my mouth. With my mouth stuffed with ice-cream, I had an excuse to not speak anymore. 

"I'm not a thing of the past, my Rey. I will be part of your past, present, and future." Ben assured me. 

I gave him a small smile. A couple of tears had formed in my eyes, and despite my attempts to blink them away, one slipped out. Ben wiped it away with his coarse thumb. Our eyes connected and I could see the same loneliness that I felt reflecting back from his eyes. 

"I wish you didn't have to leave in two weeks." I said quietly, still staring into his eyes. 

"I wish I didn't have to either. I don't know how I'll bare it." Ben's voice trailed off. "Unless," He perked up, "Unless we run away together. I have a lightsaber now, and I can control the force so you will never have to worry about anything ever again. I'll always protect you. Please say you'll run away with me."

The possibility filled my mind. The possibility of being free to spend every moment with Ben. The possibility that he would never leave me again. The possibility that we would never feel the loneliness we both felt these past two years. The possibility that we could finally feel whole. 

I couldn't help but think, though, about Auntie Leia and Uncle Han. They already had to say goodbye to the son for long periods of time. What would they do if they lost both their son and their daughter without so much as a goodbye? (I know I'm not their real daughter, but I'm their closest thing to one. I'm like a second child to them.) Could I abandon them just like that? After all the kindness they've shown me, taking me in after my parents death, caring for me like their own. Auntie Leia was always there with some excellent advice, and Uncle Han could always make me laugh. Did I have it in me to break their hearts? 

"I really want to Ben, you don't know how much I want to..." As I gathered up my courage to say the rest, Ben interrupted me. 

"But, you can't." Disappointment flashed across his face. 

"I couldn't hurt Auntie Leia and Uncle Han like that. I can't abandon them after they took me in. I just, I really wish I could run away with you, but I can't. I'm really sorry." I fiddled with my spoon. 

Ben was quiet, and I could feel his breathing change. It became more controlled. I knew this meant Ben was trying to control his anger, so I stayed quiet as well. I just ate my ice cream and waited for him to take control. I had to admit that I was impressed. Only a year ago, he would have thrown a tantrum. Now, he's trying to settle himself. I'm glad that his training with Luke was working.

"I'm sorry." I murmured softly again.

Ben waited a few more minutes in an uncomfortable silence before he finally spoke. His words were crisp and deeply controlled as though it was all he could do to not have an outburst. 

"I think it's time we head home."

I looked at my empty bowl and nodded. I couldn't believe that after a year of not seeing each other, we were ending our visit early and in anger. Or at least one sided anger.

"Ok. If that's what you want." I stood up simultaneously with Ben and we brought our bowls back to the cleaner.

We exited the store and walked home. The entirety of the walk was spent walking close to each other but not touching. Anger and hurt seemed to radiate off of Ben in waves. Though I knew Ben would never physically harm me, I couldn't suppress the fear that bloomed in my chest.

Even though our walk to the ice-cream parlour took the same amount of time as the walk home, it certainly didn't feel like it. Each passing second of anger and fear felt like an hour.

I could see why running away was a good idea from his point of view, but I just wished he could see it from mine. His anger with his parents was justified as he was unceremoniously taken from his house. He just couldn't seem to see all the good that's come of it. He's learnt to work through his anger, and for that I am appreciative. I wish he could see how far he's come, then we wouldn't be walking in silence.

When we finally got home, Auntie Leia, Uncle Han, and Uncle Luke were still sitting in the living room in a discussion. Their conversation ceased though when we walked in.

"How was your visit?" Auntie Leia asked in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Oh, just perfect." Ben replied darkly. He quickly turned and stomped up to his room.

"Rey? What happened? Are you ok?" The concern of Auntie Leia's voice mirrored the concern that filled my Uncles faces.

"Did he hurt you?" Uncle Han asked angrily as he did a quick scan with his eyes to determine if there was any injuries. 

"I, I can't really talk about it. And I'm ok, he didn't hurt me." At least not physically I thought to myself. Ben was skilled at protecting me from physical harm, but was equally skilled at emotionally hurting me. 

"I think I'm going to go sketch." I added as I started to head towards the stairs.

"You know we're here if you change your mind and need someone to listen." Auntie Leia said in a comforting voice.

I wanted to tell her so badly how Ben had asked me to run away. I wanted to open up and cry about how he withdrew from me when I said no. I just wanted to tell someone. I couldn't though. If I told, then Ben would likely be punished and who knows how long it would be until I saw him again. As upset as was, I didn't want to jeopardize the future. So I stayed silent and simply replied with a "Thank you" then went up to my room.

Once my door was closed I started sobbing. The weight of this argument made me feel like I was going to collapse. I couldn't hold it in, so I let out all my pain.

At one point I could have sworn I heard a door opening from across the hall. I could have sworn that someone stepped on the squeaky floor panel that lay in front of my door. No one tried to come in though, so I spend the rest of the evening in solitude. Alone and crying. How typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, my chapters just keep getting longer! Fair warning, this may not be the only time jump split between two chapters. Sometimes the story just takes me on a ride and I just have to go with it! 
> 
> I'm sure you've figured this out by now, but your comments and kudos mean absolutely everything to me. They truly do! Thank you to everyone who had kudo'd this work. This is now my top story in kudos while only being my third story in hits. So thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter five. There is only a two week time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE THOUSAND HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!! I am absolutely blown away by all your support and love for this fic. I seriously cannot thank you enough!!! I will try though!
> 
> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 
> 
> Did I mention thank you?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! (Extra long)

The two weeks flew by like birds gliding through the sky. After a few days of angry silence, Ben turned back into his usual self. We played catch, watched holomovies, went on walks around the neighbourhood, we went to the ice-cream parlour 3 more times, and we talked.

Though the topic of running away and Ben leaving was never brought up, we talked about a wide variety of things. We talked about my friends at school and how I like Intermediate level classes (I don't). We talked about how Ben was rising to the top of his class, skilled in lightsaber training and force control. We talked about Uncle Han's smuggling, and Auntie Leia's diplomatic trips to the far corners of the galaxy. We talked about how I've been allowed to travel only twice so far, but how I wanted to become more involved with the Resistance when I was older. We talked about the Dark Lord Snoke, the new First Order, and how they already had control of 4 major star systems. We talked about Uncle Luke and how he was bringing in new students to prepare for the eventual confrontation, though Ben hopes it won't happen for a long time.

As much talking as we did, we also did plenty of silent activities. We would play chess. We would watch children playing at the playground. We would lay against each other and find images in the clouds. We would just spend time together.

Aside from our fight, and the few days of silence that followed it, the two weeks were absolutely perfect. Nothing could have made it better. Ben had come for spring break so we never had to be separated for me to go to school. We spent every waking moment together, and even in sleep, he was never more than a half a dozen metres away with his room across from mine.

Ben left tomorrow, but we had not talked at all about it. We spent the evening looking at the stars from the roof, tucked under a blanket. Ben's arm was my pillow as I stared at the tiny white pin pricks that dotted the dark sky.

"I wish this night would never end." I murmured.

Ben rolled slightly to give me a hug. "In our memories, it never will."

I smiled and knew that I'd cherish this night for years to come. We'd spent the day at the ice-cream parlour and roaming the area around it. A perfect night to end a perfect day.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of Ben Solo. His warmth warded off the cold and just him being there protected me from any danger. I felt at complete ease, and even in my dreams, I was relaxed with Ben right beside me. I feel asleep smiling.

I awoke to vibrations. I was laying on something to firm to be comfortable that had a constant vibration. A hint of metal laced the air, and I hadn't even opened my eyes before I had figured out where I was. I was on a transport. A ground transport by the sound of it. Space transports had a louder engine, and this one was was so faint I could barely hear it.

My stomach dropped. I had not been on a transport when I fell asleep, and there was no reason for me not to have been woken up if we were going somewhere. Not unless I wasn't supposed to know we were going somewhere. I hoped that Ben wasn't the only one here. I hoped that Ben didn't kidnap me. I almost didn't want to open my eyes and discover why I was on a transport, but eventually my curiosity won out.

The transport belonged to Uncle Han. I could tell because it was rather beat up. Uncle Han never bought new ships like Auntie Leia. He said if they still run, they're still fine. Auntie Leia prefers new products when she can get them.

Auntie Leia had lived as a princess and an outlaw. She had had everything, and she had had nothing. So if she is in a position where she can have everything, she takes it, because she never knows if she will lose everything again.

I shook my head and brought my mind back to my current situation. My thoughts always wandered and I always need to bring myself back to the present.

The transport was small, created for short distances. Two benches ran along either side of the ship, and two chairs stood at the front. Windows covered every wall, so that no matter where you sat, you always had a good view. Aside from the bathroom of course.

The transport was empty, save for one other person. A person at the controls. A person with broad shoulders. A person with dark, wavy hair. A person I once trusted. A person who was now looking right at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" A deep chuckle echoed off the metal walls.

"Ben," I asked slowly, timidly, "What's going on?"

"Well, rather than have them take me from you, I decided to take you from them." Ben had an oddly cheerful smile plastered on his face, like he hadn't just abducted me.

"They're your parents, Ben! They're trying to help you! To protect you!" I insisted, trying to keep a calm voice.

"No, I'm helping you. I'm protecting you. They just wanted to get rid of me! They just wanted to separate us! Now we never have to be separated ever again!" Ben's words were harsh. His gleeful expression was gone in an instant.

I gave a shaky breath. Ben's instability frightened me. "Ben, they just wanted what's best for you, for both of us. They were just trying to help you."

"They have no regard for what's best for us! They only care about themselves! I'm saving you from them! I'm saving us from them!" Ben's voice raised.

"Ben, they've never tried to hurt you. They've never disregarded you in favour for themselves. You are so important to them. We both are. You don't need to save me from them." I spoke in what I hoped was a soothing voice. It took all I had to keep my words steady.

"Lies! They tried to separate us! They tried to keep you from me! Now we will never be apart!" Ben walked over from the pilots chair and stood in front of me. His large imposing figure scared me. He held me captive, and if I tried to escape, I'd be no match for him. Words were my only friend now, so I had to use them.

"Ben, why did you take me while I slept? Why didn't you wait until I woke up?" I shifted the course of our conversation.

"I thought you'd say no. You said no two weeks ago and I figured your stance hadn't changed." Ben spoke in matter-of-factly tone.

"Why take me if I would say no? Don't you respect my opinion?" I asked, "Don't you respect me?"

Ben leaned toward me and placed a hand against the wall, inches from my head. Our faces were less than 10 centimetres from each other. "I do respect you! Your opinion was just wrong, and I needed more time to convince you that we should run away. I figured that once we'd been gone long enough, you'd warm up to the idea."

"Ben, you can't go around kidnapping people. It isn't right." I shivered under his intense stare.

"I didn't kidnap people. I kidnapped you. You, my best friend, my other half, my soul mate. We belong together and now I will never lose you." Ben said almost lovingly.

No. I couldn't think that. I couldn't accept that Ben might think of me in that way. Though a romantic relationship with Ben had crossed my mind, multiple times in our life, I couldn't focus on that now. Not when he was keeping me captive.

"Ben, you're losing me now. If you keep me here, you'll lose me forever. Please, let's go home. When we get home, I'll try to talk to Uncle Luke and get him to not take you away for such long periods of time. If we head home now, they might not even notice that we were gone." I tried. Perhaps Ben could see reason.

"No! If we go home now, then we will certainly be separated! Uncle Luke and I were supposed to leave almost an hour ago. They've definitely notice that we've left. But don't worry, I've taken the transmitter off line so they can't track us." What started off firm, almost turned into a reassurance. I couldn't believe that this boy in front of me was once my best friend.

"Ben, please. Take me home. I want to go home" I pleaded.

"We are never going back there again." Ben spoke firmly.

"I'm only twelve. I'm to young to be on my own. You are too. We need parents, Ben. We need a home." I tried a different approach.

"They stopped being my parents, and that building stopped being my home when I was sent away. And we aren't on our own. We have each other. That's all we'll ever need." Ben straightened up and went to check the control panel up front.

When he turned around and moved away from me, I let out a breath. I hadn't realized I'd been slightly holding it in until he left. I tried to think of a plan. A plan to escape, or a plan to get a message to Uncle Han and Auntie Leia. All the scenarios that went through my head ended with me being caught by Ben. I didn't want to anger him, not while we were alone in closed quarters. Though he had never physically hurt me, I never knew if he would start. Plus kidnapping was a whole new level for him, so I didn't want to push him.

"We will be coming up to the Luns Kinelle Spaceport in just a few minutes." Ben announced.

"Spaceport?" I asked hesitantly. My stomach dropped to my feet. If we left the planet, the chances of Auntie Leia and Uncle Han decreased exponentially.

"Yeah. We'll find a ride out to anywhere, and start our new life there." Ben glanced over to me. "I think it's about time you finally leave this rock. Besides, you always wanted to travel, now we can go anywhere your little heart desires. Naboo? Praxis? Guteryn Seven? The galaxy will be ours for the taking."

As appealing as his offer sounded, I just couldn't take it. "No. I won't leave." I tried to sound firm.

Ben gave out a humourless laugh. "Did I gave you the illusion that you have a choice? We are leaving Dutarong Three, and the sooner you learn to accept that, the better."

I gulped. The situation was getting worse every second, and I prayed that Auntie Leia, Uncle Han, or Uncle Luke would find us before we broke orbit.

Ben remained at the pilots chair as brought us down for a landing. I looked outside at the view around us. In other situations I would be thrilled! I'd never been to a spaceport before! However this wasn't other situations. So I wasn't thrilled. I was filled with dread.

Spaceships of all different sizes and models littered the various landing pads. Some ships were new, some were old. Some looked like they could out race an entire fleet, and some looked like they could barely break orbit. 

A single building stood at the center of the spaceport. It was towards this building that we were headed. Everyone was either entering or leaving this building, for it was here that you could get a ride to anywhere in the galaxy.

After we had landed on a smaller pad intended for ground transports, Ben stood up. He walked over to me and planted both hands against the wall on either side of my head. His arms formed a makeshift cage, and I felt even more trapped.

"Now I don't want you to be making a fuss out there, you hear? Don't you dare try to escape. You will not be leaving my side, and if you so much as say the word help, I will kill the person you uttered it to." The deadly look in his eyes made me know that Ben would not hesitate to do as he said. Though I wasn't sure if Ben had ever killed anyone, I didn't doubt that he would if I tried to leave him.

"Do you understand?" Ben asked.

"I," My voice was so shaky I barely heard what I just tried to say. I started again. "I understand."

Ben gave me a smile as he replied, "Good." Ben started to walk towards the exit before he stopped and turned around. "You should use the bathroom now if you need it. You will not be going out there. I meant it when I said you will not be leaving my side."

Since my bladder was feeling rather full, I hurried to the small room. A toilet, sink, and mirror barely fit inside, the room was so tiny. After I had done my business and was washing my hands, I stared at myself through the mirror. My face was as white as a sheet, and my eyes were red with unfallen tears. I splashed some cold water on my face to try and ground myself. As much as I was trying to steady myself, I had another reason. I was also trying to waste time because any minute I used, was another minute for my Auntie and Uncles to find me.

I wasn't however, able to give my rescuers many minutes, for to soon after, Ben was knocking at the door. I gave a deep, shaky breath, and walked out.

"Took you long enough." Ben grumbled before he looped his arm around my shoulders. His grip was tight and sent the message very clearly that I was not going anywhere. "Let's go."

We walked out and made a beeline for the main building. The spaceport was almost set up like a market. Different crews ran different booths, each advertising their destinations and their departure times. One would simply have to walk up and pay. Catching flights out were easy, however finding the right booth in all the chaos was another challenge. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring out at the humongous crowd. 

"It's not a matter of where we are going, so much as when we are leaving. I want to get off this planet as soon as possible." Ben scanned the different booths, looking at the times. 

"Oh." I hesitated. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait for a ride out of here to a planet we actually want to go to?" 

"I know what you're trying to do, Rey. I'm not stupid. You can't stall me." Ben gave me a look of complete disapproval. He gave me a tight, painful squeeze of his hand, almost as punishment for my suggestion. 

I winced at the pressure. I found it hard to believe that just weeks ago, being under Ben's arm was home. Tucked against his side was my safe haven. Now his strong arm was my prison. The weight of his muscle felt like the weight of the world on my shoulders. I wanted to crumble, to burst into tears. I knew, however, that this wasn't the place to break down. If I let anyone in on the fact that I was being abducted, they could get hurt. So I stayed strong and tried my best not to implode. 

We walked around the spaceport for about 15 minutes in a silence. Ben kept searching for times that left soon, and I kept searching for opportunities to escape. So far none popped up for either of us. The soonest departure was in 45 minutes, of which Ben was not excited about. After another lap of the spaceport, he accepted waiting and signed us up. 

We walked over to a quieter waiting area as the minutes ticked by. I didn't want to talk to Ben, so his feeble attempts at conversation quickly died out. After sitting around for 20 minutes, a sound that made my heart jump for joy, split the silence. 

"Ben!" 

Ben whirled around to see his father standing across the room. My face broke out into a smile of relief, while Ben's contorted to a grimace. Ben stood up and pulled me up as well.

"Ben!" Uncle Han repeated, "Rey! What are you two doing here?" 

"Uncle Han!" I began to say, but Ben shushed me and squeezed my arm. 

Uncle Han must have seen the flicker of pain on my face, as his expression changed in an instant. A look of worry and hurt, turned into concern and anger. 

"Ben! Let her go!" Uncle Han roared. 

"Why should I? We belong together! We're going to run away together! Away from you!" Ben replied. 

"Ben! I said let her go!" Uncle Han yelled again as he approached us. 

Ben gave a flick of his wrist and Uncle Han flew against the wall with such force he was knocked unconscious. 

"How dare he tell me what to do." Ben mutter to himself. "Come, let's wait somewhere else. Uncle Luke could be here as well." Ben drug me away. 

Tears started to fall down my face. "That was your own father, Ben. Your Dad. How could you hurt him like that? He was just trying to help you!" 

"No, he wasn't! He was trying to stop me. He was trying to help you. Well you aren't going anywhere without me, you can count on that." Ben promised.

"He was trying to help both of us. And what do you do? You slammed him against a wall! What if he's seriously hurt? Would you even care?" Anger began bumbling up inside me. To scare me is one thing. To hurt someone I care about, that's a whole nother ballpark. 

"He lost me when he sent me away from you. I could care less whether he lives or dies. I only care about you." Ben looked down at me. 

"You don't mean that." I replied quietly, tears dripping down my face. 

"Oh yes I do." Ben said confidently. 

"Who are you?" I asked in disbelief, "My best friend would have never kidnapped me. The boy that was like my brother would never have injured his own parents. I don't know who you are anymore." 

At the word brother, Ben seemed to tense up. His reponse sounded incredulous. "I'm still your best friend. That has never changed, not ever. It's my awful parents that forced my hand. It's because of them that I freed you. It's their fault they got in my way. They molded me into the person I am."

"I am not freed. I am imprisoned by you! I'm not free to walk out of here! You have captured me. Don't you dare say that you freed me." I was angered by his wording. How dare he blame this on his parents. How dare he give me the illusion of freedom. Not when his arm is my tight restraint. 

"You can walk out of here. Just beside me." Ben replied calmly, ignoring my other comments. 

"You're insane." 

Ben provided no response but picked up his pace and approached the booth of the transport we were signed up on. Ben walked up to the first mate and said angrily, "Can we get out of here any faster?" 

"Nope." The uncleanly man popped the P. "We still aren't refuelled. We leave in 20 minutes. No sooner." 

"20 minutes," Ben mumbled, "That's too long. Way too long." 

I silently prayed that Uncle Luke or Auntie Leia would come within twenty minutes. Maybe Uncle Han would regain consciousness in twenty minutes and I could be rescued that way. Either way, twenty minutes was the deadline. If they took longer than twenty minutes, then Ben and I would be gone, and so would be my freedom. 

We paced in front of the booth for five minutes before the first mate finally spoke up. "Do you want to wait aboard the ship?" From the stress in his voice, it was rather apparent that he did not like Ben's pacing in such close proximity. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Ben said in a hurried voice, even more stressed than the first mate. 

The first mate lead us through the crowd toward a landing pad. After we cleared the building, it was much more obvious who was around us. Though it still came as a surprise to me when I saw a green light. 

Uncle Luke walked across the open lot with his lightsaber activated. Auntie Leia walked a little ways behind him, concern contrasting the firm resolve on her brother's face. 

At the sight of the supposedly legendary Jedi Knight, the first mate ran away towards his ship, abandoning us. 

Facing the two adults, Ben pushed me behind him both forcefully and gentle. He didn't even turn his head as he shot out a quick "Stay." The hum of Ben's blue lightsaber became a background noise when Uncle Luke spoke. 

"Ben, put down your weapon. You don't need it." 

"Then why is yours on?" Ben asked. 

"It's a precaution." Uncle Luke studied Ben's face. 

"Then mine's a precaution as well." Ben didn't hesitate to sass his uncle, even in such a tense situation. 

"I won't use mine if you don't use yours." Uncle Luke tried to reassure him. 

I didn't need to see Ben's face to see his disbelief. "Then turn off your lightsaber and let us go." 

"I can't do that, Ben." 

"Why not?" 

"You are too dangerous. You stole a transport, kidnapped Rey, and assaulted your father. How long until you hurt someone else? How long until you hurt Rey?" 

"I have never hurt Rey!" Ben yelled at his Uncle, "Not once! And I never will!" 

"You may think so now, but if you go off with her unsupervised, unhelped, how long until she angers you? How long until you lash out? Come with me Ben. Finish your training. Control your temper." 

"You will not separate us again!" 

"Ben, you will come with me. You've proved to be untrustworthy, and we can't trust you with Rey." Uncle Luke almost looked saddened. 

"No! It's you who is untrustworthy! You kidnapped me first! I won't let you take her away from me again!" 

"Ben, I'm sorry, but I only want what's best for you. Both of you. Please come with me." 

Ben stiffened and became even more agitated. "You don't care about me! You don't care about her! You'll never come near us again!" 

Luke started to respond, but Leia spoke softly. Intended for me, but heard by all, "Rey, sweetie, come here." 

Before I could react, Ben yelled, "You will never take her!" He ran towards his mother with his lightsaber raised above his head. Auntie Leia raised her arms to protect her head, but before she could be hurt, Uncle Luke deflected the blow. 

Auntie Leia hurried away from the fight as Ben and Uncle Luke exchanged hits. Blue mixed with green as lightsaber slammed against lightsaber. The slight hums became screams as the weapons flyed through the air. 

Their moves were fluid and melodic. It any other circumstance, they could be considered beautiful. Their leaps and attacks could be seen as an intricate dance, the partners moving in harmony. 

I was entranced by the light show. The blue and green beams seemed to draw pictures in the air. Their precise movements complimented each other. 

Only their faces showed that this majestic scene was full of passion. Ben's passionate anger against Uncle Luke's passionate determination.

In my fixation on the fight, I didn't notice that Auntie Leia had snuck over to me until I felt her arms embrace me in a hug. I turned into her shoulder and gave a sob of relief. I finally felt semi-safe. 

I didn't want either man to be hurt, I only wanted Ben to be subdued. Though the intensity of the fight led me to believe that it may not be that simple. 

"Rey, honey, are you ok?" Auntie Leia asked me quietly. 

"I, I," I hesitated. Ben hadn't physically hurt me, but he had taken me captive. The damage was inside me. The new found fear that had taken root deep into my very core. I didn't know if I'd ever feel safe again, not around Ben. Even if he was in another system, he has shown that nothing is outside of the realm of possibility. For these reasons, I found myself unable to answer Auntie Leia's simple question. 

"Did he physically harm you?" Auntie Leia seemed to understand my inner turmoil, and adjusted her question. 

"No." 

I saw a small weight lift from Auntie Leia's shoulders, but her eyes were still submerged with concern. "But he hurt you?" 

"Yes." My voice broke and I buried my face into her dress. The warmth of her skin radiated through the fabric and helped to soothe me. 

"It'll be ok. Everything will be ok." Auntie Leia rubbed her hands against my back in a circular motion. 

I could almost believe her. However the clashing sounds of lightsabers shook me out of that fantasy and into this horrid reality. 

"You'll be ok." Auntie Leia continued to say in a calming voice. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't be ok if Ben or Uncle Luke got injured in their battle. If their battle was not stopped, then eventually it would end with one of them hurt. Unless Uncle Luke got the opportunity to knock Ben unconscious again. I knew that the battle was not being fought evenly. Despite Uncle Luke's skill and experience, he was trying not to hurt Ben. On the other hand, Ben didn't have the training to normally be a match for Uncle Luke, but his ferocity and the fact that he wasn't holding back gave Ben an advantage. 

I pulled away from Auntie Leia's loving embrace, and ran towards the fight. The fight I had to stop. The sound of Auntie Leia's sharp and frightened protests filled the air. 

When Auntie Leia called out my name, Ben stopped his attack on Uncle Luke and turned. Uncle Luke also steadied his lightsaber and glanced toward me. I tried to convey my plan to him with a single look, but whether he understood, I'd just have to wait and see. 

"Rey!" Ben's face was filled with rage and fear, but softened at the sight of me. "Rey, stay away from this, I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Ben, please stop this. Stop this fight. Please just go with Uncle Luke." I implored him. 

"Rey, I can't. You know I can't. I can't stand to be separated from you." Ben's voice was harsh, but soft, like a thin cloth covering the blade of a knife. 

"I want you to go though. Please Ben, just go." I begged. 

"No! We belong together and I won't leave you!" Ben's voice began to raise, his anger returning. 

"Ben, please. Go." It took all I had not to give in. His intense emotions flooded out of him. I wanted to shake on my feet. I wanted to glance at Uncle Luke and wonder why he was taking so long, but I couldn't. I could only keep unwavering eye contact. 

"No! You will never be apart from me again!" Ben reached for my arm, but before he could touch it, Uncle Luke seemed to figure out my plan. 

Ben fell like a puppet who's strings had been cut. I grabbed him, and supported him, keeping him from the ground. Uncle Luke stood directly behind Ben and lowered his hand. 

"Rey," Uncle Luke started, but seemed unsure how to finish, so my name just hung there, unaccompanied. 

"Rey!" Auntie Leia's voice was rather shrill as she approached me. "Rey, what were you thinking? You never run toward a lightsaber fight. You could have been hurt!" 

I tilted my head towards Auntie Leia, who had come up behind me, "I know. I just had to stop it before anyone got hurt." I stumbled, Ben's weight being to much for me to bear. 

Uncle Luke stepped forward and took Ben from me. Free from the burden I turned toward Auntie Leia. "Even still, you never know what can happen when lightsabers are activated." 

"Yes Auntie Leia." I said quietly. 

"But thank you." Her response was a whisper, so quiet I could barely hear it. 

I gave her small, forced smile, then looked at Uncle Luke. "Is he going to be alright?" 

"I'm going to do everything in my power to help. I'm not giving up on him." Uncle Luke spoke with a weary confidence. "Though, Rey, you must understand that you won't be able to see him for a long time. His obsession with you needs to be stopped. Obsession runs in the family. Our father was so obsessed with our mother, that he turned to the dark side. I'm obsessed with the power of the force, and Leia here is obsessed with justice and politics. Now, it seems, Ben is taking after his grandfather. To stop him from truly following his grandfather's footsteps, we need to separate you two. Hopefully time and distance will give him a new perspective."

I glanced down. "I know. Please, just help him. I don't want to be afraid of him." 

"I won't let him near you again until I am absolutely certain that he poses no threat to you." Uncle Luke assured me. 

"How long?" Auntie Leia's voice almost cracked, but she caught herself. Auntie Leia had faced pain and suffering in her life, but this was her son. As much as I am breaking inside, Auntie Leia must be shattered. She is truly strong to be holding it together, but her facade is beginning to crack. 

"He can come home for a visit after two years without an incident. How long it will take him to accomplish that, is up to him." Uncle Luke looked at Auntie Leia with sympathy. They seemed to be having a mental conversation, the kind only twins can have before Uncle Luke spoke again. "I should go. I'm sorry. Good bye sister. Good bye little one." 

Uncle Luke walked away, carrying Ben like he weighed nothing. Auntie Leia gripped my shoulder like she needed the support to see her brother and son to leave for who knows how many years. 

"Come Rey." Auntie Leia straighten herself up and put on her brave face. "Let's go find that husband of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Now three things:
> 
> 1\. Next chapter will have a longer time skip, so just a heads up. 
> 
> 2\. I added a little nod to Star Trek in this chapter, can anyone spot it? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> 3\. This is a serious note, I just want to quickly talk about consent. In real life it is NEVER ok to kidnap someone, nor to force something upon them sexual or not. No means no!
> 
> Finally, as always, comments and kudos are the highest form of flattery!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quick filler chapter but this week my life got crazy hectic. Hope you enjoy anyways
> 
> Ben is 17 Rey is 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! This is my second most popular fic in hits, but in kudos, it is now more than double my most popular fic! Thank you.

My holomessage pad chirped, alerting me to an incoming transmission. I glanced up from my homework. I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror on my right, and tucked a couple wispy hairs behind my ear. I stood up from my desk and double checked that my bedroom door was closed. Satisfied that I had privacy, I accepted the call.

My heart stopped when a blue holographic figure sprang to life. The hair, the shoulders, the smirk. Though it had been a year since I'd seen him, I relived our last day together like it was yesterday.

"Ben." I breathed.

"I've missed you, my Rey." Ben quirked a smile.

I felt absolutely terrified. I knew he couldn't hurt me from a holomessage, but to see him standing there, smirking at me, I couldn't breathe. Words alluded me so I stayed silent, unsure about whether or not to call Auntie Leia.

"I, I thought you weren't allowed to contact me until you've gone two years without an incident." My voice wavered.

"Two years was way to long, my Rey. I'm sorry that it's taking me this long to escape. However, now I have, and we can finally be together."

"It's been 5 months Ben, have you even been trying to learn from Uncle Luke?" I asked, trying to ignore the 'be together' comment.

"Of course not! My sole purpose over these past few months have been about getting back to you, my Rey." Ben looked surprised at my question.

"Oh." I spoke softly, uncertain of how to proceed.

"I'll be arriving at Dutarong Three in about 6 hours. Can you pack a bag and meet me at the Carriso Space port? It's small enough to go unnoticed by my parents. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you not to tell my parents?" Ben ended with a menacing look.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to run away with him. I didn't want to leave my home. However I didn't see much choice. Ben has proved himself to be resourceful and without boundaries, so I shouldn't doubt that he'd take me eventually. Though, I could keep him from taking me today. I made up a resolution in my head, and clenched my teeth. "OK. I'll meet you. What spaceship will you be in?"

A smile brightened Ben's face. I almost hated lying to him. Almost.

"I'll be coming in the old ship with one brass wing. This bucket of bolts should have been retired years ago, the seats are different sizes, the wings are two different models, and rust covers everything! You won't be able to miss it. I had to make do, but I promise we will steal a much finer ship just for you. You deserve only the best!"

"I look forward to seeing you again!" I glanced over my shoulder. "I think I hear someone outside my room. Gotta go!"

"Remember, ten o'clock at Carriso spaceport!" Ben hurriedly said before I ended the communication.

In all honesty, no one was at my door. I just couldn't take talking to him. I feared that I would slip up and let him know my plan. I feared he would convince me to go against my better judgement. I justed feared what he would say.

I quickly ran downstairs in a bit of a daze, and ran straight into Auntie Leia's arms. I didn't realize that I was holding back tears until I finally felt safe to release them in her embrace.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Auntie Leia asked me in a confused, but soothing voice.

"It's, It's Ben." I felt Auntie Leia tense up beside me. "He called me. He wants me to leave with him. He's coming back to get me."

I heard Uncle Han stand up so fast his chair fell over with a clatter. "Ben? But he's not supposed to have access to any transports or communication equipment! Luke said he wouldn't. Not for years!"

"Ben ran away. He got away, and now he's coming for me." I choked but a sob, remembering the fresh fear of his kidnapping attempt.

"We won't let him take you, Rey. We won't let him anywhere near you." Auntie Leia promised.

"We'll get him back to Luke and this time make sure he stays there." Uncle Han growled.

"Speaking of Luke, can you contact him? Let him know what's going on?" Auntie Leia directed her question at her husband who was now standing behind me with his hand on my back. Sandwiched between my two favourite, living, adults, I felt the safest I could ever be under the circumstances.

"You mean can I tell that idiot brother of yours that he let our son escape again?"

"Han!" Auntie Leia snapped.

"Yeah, I'll contact Luke." Uncle Han gave my back a quick rub before leaving the room.

"Honey, how were you supposed to meet Ben? Did he give you a plan?" Auntie Leia asked gently.

"He's going to be at the Carriso Spaceport at 10 o'clock in a ship with one brass wing." I recalled our recent conversation.

"Alright. What's going to happen, is Uncle Han and I are going to intercept him at the spaceport. We will bring him back to Luke, who will meet us halfway. You are going to stay here, away from Ben. If you are anywhere near him, he will fight ten times harder to get to you. So, Chewie is going to come stay with you until we get back. Ok?" Auntie Leia explained as she rubbed my hair.

"Ben isn't going to be taken down so easily. He's rendered both of you unconscious, what makes you think you can stop him?" I asked, knowing that in a fight, Ben would beat his parents. 

"We will set our blasters on stun, and keep firing until he's knocked out." Uncle Han reentered the room. I pulled away from Auntie Leia's hug and faced him. 

"Can you do it? Do you really think you can keep him away?" I asked in disbelief. 

"We will certainly try." Uncle Han looked confident, but he had this look in his eyes that gave away the fear. 

"If anything doesn't go according to plan, I want you to have a bag packed. If we don't contact Chewie by 10:15, you two are going to run. It probably won't come to that, but a back up plan is always a good idea." Auntie Leia looked worried. She tried to look calm, but growing up with her in my life, I could see the subtle signs of worry. 

"OK. But don't need to have a plan B." I gave my guardians a hug. They were my guardians in all sense of the word, legally, and physically. They were going to protect me, the guard me now, and I couldn't have asked for a better pair then Princess Leia and General Solo. 

"We will certainly try our hardest." Uncle Han gave me a squeeze. 

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I didn't really think about what I was doing. But at 9:30 I had a bag packed by the door, and was ready to go if necessary. 

It had been decided that I would wait with Chewie on the Millennium Falcon for the communication. That way, if Ben managed to get the better of Auntie Leia and Uncle Han, we would be only a button away from running. So at 9:30, Chewie came to the house, gave me a huge, furry hug and together we went to the ship. 

We didn't talk much as my Wookie was rather rusty, and I wasn't feeling very talkative either. The minutes drug by like an ant caught in molasses. I just watched the clock. At 10:00 I stopped breathing knowing that this was when the confrontation would occur. These next minutes passed even slower like an ant caught in molasses in slow motion. Every minute closer to 10:15 my heart rate increased. I couldn't bare the weighting, but I could stand to be distracted. 

Finally a light started to blink. Chewie gave a joyful howl as a mini holographic Han Solo popped up at 10:13. "We've got him Rey. We're bringing him back to Luke now. You are safe to go home." 

I smiled with relief. I wouldn't have to worry about Ben for a long time now. I was safe. I was finally safe again. Chewie gave me a hug and I just smiled.


	8. Author's Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains a very important Author's update. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

First off I just want to say thank you. Thank you to all my dedicated fans and everyone who has ever left a comment or kudo. They mean the absolute world to me. We are nearing 100 kudos and 1500 hits, and I am absolutely blown away. Thank you. 

Now for those who are subscribed to this work (and maybe those who aren't), you know I update every Monday. Or, at least I did. I'm going to take a break from this work. Now this break could be a week, or it could be a month, or it could be more (hopefully not though). 

The reason for this break is that my mental health hasn't been that great lately... It's actually been pretty terrible. Don't worry, I'm not suicidal and I have an excellent support system if things ever get that bad, but even still, I'm not doing great. I just can't find it in me to write right now. I'm really, really sorry, but I just can't do it. 

Mental health can be just as debilitating as physical issues, and I've had to struggle with both so I know. Please understand that this story is my baby, and I hate to take a break, but it's what's best for me right now. I need to remove all the stressers that I can. 

I just really wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I will not abandon this fic, but I just need to take a small hiatus. Please subscribe to this fic so that you get notified when I update again. 

Thank you for all your love and support! 

Lover_of_all_awesome_things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 4th update, I've resumed this story, but I will be leaving this update up. Though this doesn't further the plot to this fic, it is very much part of the plot of the real life writing of this fic, so I will be leaving this up. Thanks for your support and understanding!
> 
> May the Fourth be with you


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben comes back after four years.
> 
> Ben is 20, Rey is 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! First off thank you for all the love and support that you have shown me as I worked through some issues.   
> I'm SO SO SO SORRY for the long delay! I never meant to make you wait so long! My life got busy, and I just couldn't find the time or energy to write. But I'm back now, and hopefully I won't have any more multiple month gaps.  
> WOW. Over 2000 reads! I am blown away, thank you so much! It means the world that you have read and enjoyed my work!
> 
> I thought that today would be a good day to update, as it is May 4.
> 
> So May the Fourth be with you!

Today was the day. Today was the day Ben came home. I wasn't sure how to feel about this. Ben had been my best friend for so long, I missed him. I felt like he had taken a part of me with him when he left. I felt incomplete with out him, like a piece of me was missing. 

Yet, he had kidnapped me. He tried to take me away from the only life I'd ever known. I get that he was desperate, but he had absolutely no right to take me during the night. He crossed a line that night, a line that's hard to come back from. I wanted to forgive him. I truly did. My heart wanted my best friend back, but my mind wanted my kidnapper to stay far away from me. This was a battle raging in my head everyday for the past three months since Auntie Leia and Uncle Han had announced Ben's month long visit.

Ben had been good for two years. Two years without an anger outburst, two years without any mention of kidnapping me. Two years of perfect behaviour.

Though the first two years had been rather bumpy for Ben. He had gotten angry at Uncle Luke many many times, he had injured another student (who's fine now), and he had tried to get to me multiple times, though only once did he almost succeed.

I still didn't know what exactly went down that night. Uncle Han and Auntie Leia never told me, and I never asked.

I double checked my appearance in the mirror. My buns were ok, and my makeup was tidy, but of course I had two large zits that had taken up residence on my forehead as well as one on my chin. You can trust my hormonal teenage face to produce zits for an important event.

I couldn't help but wonder if Ben would even recognize me. It had been over three and a half years since he last saw me through a holotransmission, and four years since we've been in the same room. I was only a young little twelve year old when he attempted to kidnap me, but now I'm a full fledged teenager! I'm the same age that Ben was when we last touched each other. The same age that he made a decision that shaped the next four years of our lives.

I hesitated a moment, before heading downstairs. Auntie Leia was busy doing paperwork in her office with the door open. I waved at her and she nodded at me, but neither of us had spoken much in the past 24 hours due to nerves, and we weren't about to start. Uncle Han was flipping through holographic engine parts, because there was always something breaking on the Millennium Falcon. Uncle Han was sitting on a chair in the living room, so I plopped down on the sofa next to him. Grabbing a nearby pad and flipping to my current ebook I started to read. 

Uncle Luke and Ben were scheduled to arrive in 15 minutes, so though I tried to read, I just stared at the pages, not reading nor thinking. I was caught in a constant state of worry and excitement.

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I froze and looked at Uncle Han, who glanced at me then moved to answer the door. Auntie Leia had come to the threshold of her office and from the looks of it wasn't breathing as she stared at the front entrance.

Uncle Han pressed the control panel and the door slid open to reveal two men. Uncle Luke's hair was now more grey than brown, but his beard barely had any brown. Despite it only being four years, Uncle Luke looked ten years older and much more weary. Lines covered his face, but he still had the twinkle in his eye that made me know he was still my Uncle.

Behind Uncle Luke stood a man who looked so different, but so similar. My other half had returned. Ben looked more mature and more steady. His dark hair just brushed his shoulders now. His hair was no longer as messy, but instead had lovely gentle waves. His eyes looked reserved and uncertain, but the warmth of my best friend was still able to peak through. He still dressed in black, but this time he wore jedi type robes, like the kind Uncle Luke wears for every occasion. 

"Han." 

"Luke." 

My two Uncles regarded each other. There was some tension between the men because Uncle Han had not yet forgiven Uncle Luke for letting Ben escape three and a half years ago (or so I had overhead last night). 

"Dad." 

"Ben." 

Uncle Han and Ben were even more distant than Han and Luke. For the past few years, it seems like Auntie Leia and myself are the only two people Uncle Han cares about (aside from Chewie of course). 

After a minute of pure awkwardness, Auntie Leia walks up to the door and says, "Please come in." 

Uncle Luke regards her with a warmer smile and gratefully enters the house with Ben following him. 

Ben turns to see me curled up on the couch clutching a blanket to my chest. Now that he is finally here, my heart is pounding and I can't breathe properly. I feel terrified of the man I once thought of as my best friend. I need all the protection I can get from my blanket, even though in reality, it provides none. 

"Rey." Ben starts toward me and I see the three other adults watching with curiosity and worry, trying to see how he will react to seeing me. 

Seeing him come near me, I feel like a caged animal, I press my back against the cushion and try to keep as much distance between us as possible. 

"Don't." I say abruptly. "Please, just don't." 

Ben stopped walking and looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I need a little bit of time to adjust to you being near me again. It's going to take a while for me to trust you again. So for now, please just stay across the room from me." 

"Ok. I'll give you your space. But can I just say how sorry I am, Rey? I am. I'm so so sorry. I completely ruined our friendship and I broke your trust. I just hope that one day I'll be able to prove to you that you don't have to be afraid of me." 

"Thank you for respecting my request." I felt so rigid around Ben, so afraid to put my guards down. 

"Of course. Anything for you, Rey." Ben smiled at me, but I was unable to return it. 

After a few moments of more silence, Auntie Leia once again broke it. "Would anyone like some refreshments?" 

"Water, please." Ben replied.

"Same here." Luke said. 

"I think I'll get my own drink, thanks." Uncle Han walked toward the liquor cabinet and fixed himself a glass. I was almost tempted to get some alcohol in me too, but I couldn't afford to put down my guard. 

"I'll help you get the waters." I jumped up, almost to eagerly to join Auntie Leia in the kitchen. I didn't want to be left alone with the three men who couldn't really stand each other. I had to walk past Ben though, so I kept to the far side of the hallway. Considerately, Ben leaned in the opposite direction of me to give me more space, on his chair. 

After we got to the kitchen Auntie Leia turned to me and gave me a hug. "Are you okay, Honey?" 

"I don't know. I mean the last time I was in the same room as him, he kidnapped me. And the last time I saw him, he tried to convince me to run away again. I don't know what will happen this time. I'm so scared, but I desperately want my best friend back." I gave a small sob into her shoulder, emotions just running around my head as though they were in a 100 yard dash. 

"I know, I know. But we won't leave you alone with him until you are ready. You have three people here to protect you from him, so he won't have such an easy time getting to you. I promise, Rey, we will not let him hurt you." Auntie Leia stroked my hair and spoke in a reassuring voice, effectively calming me down. 

"What about at night time though? You guys have to sleep at some point, and when that happens, I'll be defenseless against him." I asked in a worried voice. 

"I already had Han reprogram the lock on your bedroom door. At night, only you will be able to go in and out. Any other attempted entry will cause an alarm to go off and we will all know Ben tried to get in your room. You'll be safe. Besides, it's been two years since Ben has given any indication of trying to get to you or to hurt you. He might actually be safe now." Auntie Leia rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "I promise, you are safe in this house." 

"Thank you." I looked up at her and dried my eyes. 

"Now how about we get those waters. I don't want to leave the three of them alone for too long, otherwise they will be at each other's throats." Auntie Leia grabbed four glasses and started filling them up. 

I grabbed two full ones and walked back to the living room. The tension was suffocating, like too much humidity. It filled the room and surrounded everything. I walked over to Uncle Luke, who sat across from Ben, and handed him a water, before returning to my seat. 

Auntie Leia followed me in and handed a glass to Ben before settling down beside me. She took my hand and silently comforted me. 

"So, Ben, how is your training coming?" Auntie Leia asked. 

"It's going well. I'm at the top of my class in basically everything! I got to be the best at dueling before anyone else really know what they were doing. I can also use the telekinesis side of the force better than anyone, except for Uncle Luke. My meditation class is also going really well and I've learned to control anger now. I really think I've become a better man since I got to the Jedi Academy." Ben gave a smile to Uncle Luke who smiled back at him.

I could barely believe my ears! Ben was enjoying Jedi Academy? He was even grateful for it? And his smile looked so genuine! Could he really be changed? Could the boy who kidnapped me truly be gone? Could this man be my best friend again? For the first time in four years, I actually dared to hope.

"Is that so? I'm very impressed, Ben. We are all so happy so you." Auntie Leia smiled warmly at her son.

"Thanks, I've worked so hard to get here. I'm glad to finally be home again, surrounded by my family." Ben gave everyone a smile in turn. When he got to me, his smile had an extra layer to it. An extra sincerity to it almost.

There was a small gap in the conversation when nobody really knew what to say.

"So, Rey, what has happened in your life since I last saw you?" Uncle Luke broke the silence.

"Well I'm now attending intermediate classes, and I'm enjoying them for the most part. I'm also nervous about entering into advanced classed next year, but I still have a couple months to worry about that. I've also made a couple new friends, and I've had two boyfriends, one that I'm still together with now." Though I was looking at Uncle Luke, when I mentioned the word boyfriend, I thought I saw an emotion flicker across Ben's face. When I turned to look at him though, his face was completely normal. He had an interested look on his face complete with a small smile and encouraging eyes. I waved off the flicker as something I had imagined.

"I've also starting learning how to fly the Millennium Falcon, which is much harder than it looks. I've actually gone on a completely legal," I glanced at Auntie Leia, but we both knew I meant smuggling, "trip to Krysuum system. It was so neat to help fly there. It was also great to see a new planet!"

"You let her go on one of his completely legal excursions?" Uncle Luke asked Auntie Leia incredulously. He also slightly rolled his eyes at my term.

"They wore me down. Besides, she is sixteen, she needs to begin expanding her education. That is why I started giving her diplomacy and leadership lessons." Auntie Leia replied.

"Are you two grooming her for the resistance?" Uncle Luke asked suspiciously.

"That is why I asked for the lessons, yeah. I mean, I'm surrounded by legends, and a future legend," I glanced at Ben, "so I figured that I didn't want to be the only mundane person here. I wanted to actually help out. So yes, I plan to enter the resistance when I'm eighteen."

"You're anything from mundane." Ben told me. "You are smart, caring, and you have an excellent moral compass. Who ever told you that you are mundane was lying, and probably jealous."

I smiled. That was exactly the type of thing my best friend would say. For a moment I let my guard down and I dropped the blanket I had been clutching to my chest again.

"That was a really sweet thing to say, Ben. But Rey, it is absolutely true. You are growing up to be an amazing young woman. You are anything but mundane." Auntie Leia squeezed my hand.

The conversation continued on for hours. We talked about other pupils of Uncle Luke's, and how the academy was coming. We talked about Uncle Han's smuggling and Auntie Leia's part in the resistance. We discussed the New Republic and how they were backing the resistance, though not officially of course, thanks to Auntie Leia. Uncle Luke brought up Snoke and how he was gaining even more power and had already seduced two of his students into the 'Knights of Ren'. 

After midnight, when everyone had drank a bit of alcohol Uncle Luke, Auntie Leia, and Uncle Han, gave the traditional retelling of their origin story and how they all met and connected. Uncle Han would often embellish the story, but Ben and I had heard the tale so many times previous, that we knew what was true and what was exaggerated. We knew for a fact that when Uncle Han, and Uncle Luke rescued Auntie Leia from the death star, there was only one squadron of storm troopers between them and the Millennium Falcon, but they were all lured away by the famous battle between Darth Vader and Obiwan Kenobi. However in this retelling, there was seven squadrons between them, and they had to fight their way through the mass of white. When Uncle Han gave the number, I couldn't help but glance at Ben, who glanced at me, and we shared a grin.

Uncle Luke retired to bed around 1am, but at 1:30, Uncle Han pulled out the game, Domination. It was played in teams of two, and whoever owned the most spaces at the end of the game, won.

"OK, let's roll the dice to see who is on which team. The two highest rolling numbers are on a team, and the two lowest are on the other team." Uncle Han exclaimed drunkenly.

We all took turns rolling the dice. Uncle Han rolled a 10, I rolled a 3, Auntie Leia rolled a 8, and Ben rolled a 4.

After Ben rolled, Auntie Leia looked at me concerned, "We can switch if you want. If you don't feel comfortable, we can just roll again."

I had had a bit of alcohol myself, and I had seen nothing in Ben's attitude that lead me to doubt whether or not his intentions were honourable. Perhaps without the alcohol, my decision might have been more cautious, but instead I replied with, "I'll be fine. Don't worry, other than the fact that you are about to suffer a crushing defeat."

Everyone laughed, and we got ready to play. Ben and I sat on one side of the board, while Auntie Leia and Uncle Han sat on the other.

"Not today kids. Today, you will learn a lesson in humility. Try not to cry too hard when you lose." Uncle Han retorted.

The game began and I felt at complete ease sitting next to Ben. A couple times when we screwed over Auntie Leia and Uncle Han, Ben would give me a small nudge with his arm against my arm. In return I would nudge him back. The night felt completely natural like a game night we would have had four years ago. Sure there was a little more alcohol involved, but we all had just as much fun.

When the game wrapped up around 3am, (with Ben and I winning of course), we all called it a night. Ben walked me to my room like a gentleman, but Uncle Han was a couple paces behind us the whole way up.

In my room, as I took out my buns and got on a comfy pair of pajamas, I couldn't get the smile off my face. I felt completely and utterly content. When I fell asleep, I dreamed pleasant dreams of Ben and I playing and laughing together as children. My dark filter of him was gone in sleep and I only saw him shrouded with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I will update when I finish the next chapter, but I can promise that there won't be as long of a wait.  
> I won't be starting up with weekly updates again, but you can expect the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Also, next chapter will be be set during this one month visit, so there won't be a huge time jump again. 
> 
> BTW, Domination is based off of Monopoly but with teams.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are everything to me!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This immediately follows chapter 8. It starts with the next day. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for all the comments and kudos! I wanted to post today for two reasons.  
> 1\. In honour of the release of the Solo movie (which I haven't seen yet, but am excited for)  
> 2\. It's my birthday!
> 
> Also, this chapter includes a perspective change. Just a heads up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

I woke up smiling. I felt absolutely content. Ben was home and all was well. Hold up, BEN WAS HOME?! I shot up into a sitting position. I quickly looked around me and with a sigh of relief, I noticed that I was still sitting in my room. Nothing had changed since last night, or, rather, early this morning. The clothes were still strewn about my floor. A pile of dishes still sat on my desk. I wasn't sure what to think about the fact that Ben hadn't tried to get me last night.

Oh, last night, I groaned. I am so lucky that I'm young and don't get hungover easily. If I was any older, I imagine that I would have had a massive headache this morning. Thankfully, my head was not pounding. Unfortunately I still had had my inhibitions removed. I couldn't believe how I had acted with Ben last night. What happened to staying far away from him? What happened to keeping my guard up? I mentally scolded myself.

I learned something interesting last night though, maybe Ben really had changed... Ben didn't try to take me while I was drunk. He could have easily overpowered Auntie Leia and Uncle Han if he wanted to. After Uncle Luke had gone to bed, he had the perfect opportunity. Drunk me probably wouldn't have put up much of a fight. Yet, Ben was the perfect gentleman. He was completely courteous to me. There was no sign of ill will or false intentions that I could see. Maybe my best friend really was back.

I pushed my covers from my body and busied myself with getting ready for the day. I heard movement downstairs, so I assumed that someone must be up. There wasn't much noise though, so it was probably only one person. I heard the loose stair creak, and I knew that they were coming up here. I checked in the mirror to make sure I was decent just in case anyone wanted to come in, and waited.

I didn't have to wait very long until there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Ben."

I froze. What did he want? Did he want to take me while everyone else was asleep? I wasn't sure what to do, my thoughts just kept jumping between him kidnapping me and him helping me with my homework. After a moment, I realized that I needed to respond.

"What do you want?" I cringed, that came out harsher than I intended.

"I heard you moving around up here, and I thought you might be hungover. I brought you up some water and the hangover pill. I brought up the whole bottle so you know I'm not trying to drug you." Ben responded.

That, was nice of him, very considerate, I thought. "Thanks, but I don't get hangovers."

"Oh," Ben hesitated like he was debating saying more. "Look, Rey, I know you don't trust me yet, but can we chat? Just you and me?"

Immediately my alarm bells started ringing. This is it! This is when he will try to kidnap me. He wants to get me alone, and then he'll drug me and take me away.

"We can talk through this door if you'd prefer. That way I can't get to you, but we can still talk more freely than when we're constantly monitored by my parents." Ben continued.

"OK." So, maybe he wasn't taking me yet. I felt so confused. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about us. We used to be so close. Remember the days that we were inseparable? I felt most comfortable whenever you were around. I absolutely hate it that we have drifted apart. It breaks my heart whenever you lean away from me. I'm so sorry. I never meant to break your trust."

"You didn't just break my trust, you shattered it." I interjected.

"I, I know. I'm so sorry. I hate myself everyday for that one mistake I made. I should never have forced you to come with me. I was just so terrified. I felt like a caged animal, just trying to fight back and escape. I'm so sorry I dragged you into it. I just couldn't leave you. I couldn't."

"And now?" I asked slowly, fearing the answer, "What happens in a month when you have to leave?"

"I will go. I love to be around you, but the Academy is no longer the prison it once felt like. Besides, if I leave willingly, I won't have to wait four years to see you again."

"OK, I'm glad it won't be as much of a struggle. But how can I trust you, that you aren't just saying this to lower my guard?" I questioned.

"You can't trust me. Or at least that's how you'll feel for the first bit. I understand that completely, and I am willing to wait as long as it takes to earn back your trust. I'll do whatever you need to feel safe around me. Eventually you'll see that I'm your best friend again and I only have the best intentions for you. When you're ready to accept that, I'll be waiting for you with open arms." Ben sounded so sincere.

An internal battle was currently being waged. I wanted so badly to open my bedroom door and jump into his arms, but a small voice was telling me not to trust him, that this was all a trick. It felt like my walls were being guarded by an army. The drawbridge was trying to come down but the army was holding it up. A constant struggle. I wasn't sure which side would win.

"I appreciate that, but I need my time. You haven't been home 24 hours. I can't just jump into your arms and say all is forgiven. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you, there may always be a part of me deep down that will never trust you. But with time, and if you don't do anything to betray my trust, one day we might be best friends again." I sat down against the door and leaned my head back. With a similar thump, I imagined that Ben had just done the same.

"Thank you, that's all I could ever hope for. I'm here for you Rey, in whatever capacity you need." Ben replied.

After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "I still don't want to be alone with you, so do you just want to talk like this until the adults wake up?"

"You do realize that I'm an adult?" Ben teased.

"You know, I meant the old adults."

Ben laughed, "I'm glad to see that you don't think of me as old."

"Well, you don't have as many grey hairs as them. But yeah, you are actually kinda old." I retorted.

"Awh, I'm hurt!" Ben said, but with laughter mixed in with his voice, I knew he wasn't serious.

"Get used to it old man."

"Old man?"

"Oh, definitely." I smirked.

"Well pretty soon you'll be an adult and I'll remember this conversation." Ben laughed.

"I don't doubt it." I hesitated for a moment. "I missed that."

"I know. I did too." Ben said quietly.

"We can still talk though, like this. I feel much safer knowing that you are on the other side of my locked door, no offense."

"None taken."

"Who knows, maybe when you go back, Uncle Luke will allow you to use a communication system. That way we can still talk while you are at the Academy."

"I'd like that alot. I want to keep in touch. I feel like I've missed so much of your life while I was gone. Please fill me in. Tell me everything that has happened to you since I left."

"Hmmm... Where to begin..." I wondered aloud.

Ben and I ended up talking for an hour until Auntie Leia emerged from her room. Based on her reaction, she sounded pretty surprised to find Ben sitting on the floor talking to me. When she found us we were debating the pros and cons of the different intermediate level math teachers.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Uncle Han was basically at odds with every male in the house, (including himself I think), but he was polite in his own way. Auntie Leia was ever the mediator, trying to diffuse conflicts before they even started. I was slowly starting to get comfortable with Ben. I still didn't want to be alone with him, but I no longer flinched when he moved in my direction.

The next few days were rather uneventful. Slowly Ben gained my trust back. He went above and beyond everything I expected from him. We had multiple conversations through my locked door. Board game tournaments occurred basically every night. Ben and I were always on one team while the adults were on the other. Somehow, but unsurprisingly, Ben and I won each and every game. Every school day, Ben and one of the adults would walk me to and from school.

On Friday morning, Ben knocked on my door and alerted me to his presence. This had become our routine in the mornings. I was all ready for school, dressed, hair styled, with minimal makeup on. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and plopped it on the floor against the door.

We began talking as usual, discussing a variety of topics. We told jokes and stories, a smile always on my face. Then Ben brought up this one topic that changed everything.

"Have you been following the reforms on Roalux?" Ben asked.

"I have."

"I'm just so happy that such a backward society is finally changing. When I first heard about the gender inequality there, I was absolutely infuriated. Women and Men are equals and government should treat them us such. For Roalux to have women be second class citizens is horrifying. Men and women should always have freedom to choose and to do what they want with their lives." Ben finished his impassioned rant.

I smiled. This opinion was one that my best friend would have, not an obsessed kidnapper. After a moment of hesitation, I opened the door.

Ben had been sitting against my door so when I opened it, he feel back and was laying spralled out on the floor. A look of utter surprise filled his face. It was rather hilarious actually.

"Rey?"

"I've missed you." I reached down my hand to help him up. He took it and he stood a foot away from me.

"I've missed you so much too, Rey." Ben's face was that of pure joy. He hesitated for a moment, "Can I give you a hug?"

Impressed by his question, I knew my friend was back. My face broke in half with a smile. I nodded and stepped forward to hug him.

His familiar scent of musk and lemongrass soap filled my nose as I pressed my face against his warm chest. His muscular arms wrapped around me, and enveloped me in love. For a brief moment I tensed, but my guards melted away until I felt completely safe. I was finally home again.

"I've missed you so much." Ben nuzzled his face into my hair.

I smiled as a feeling of content flowed through my body.

We stayed in a silent embraced position for I don't know how long, it felt like an eternity. We only split apart when we heard voices downstairs. Even then, we only split apart halfway, we walked downstairs arm in arm.

The adults were rather surprised to see us in such close proximity, but soon enough, they warmed up to the idea. Uncle Han was most surprising. After seeing my acceptance of his son, he must have decided that maybe he could accept Ben as well. Or at least he started acting a little bit warmer towards him.

I walked to school alone as Uncle Luke had an errand to run with Ben in regards to his academy and Uncle Han and Auntie Leia were both busy. The school day was usual. Same classes, some I hated, some I didn't. I spent the day with my group of friends and my boyfriend. We laughed and chatted. I hadn't told any of them about Ben. We became friends after Ben had been sent away, and I didn't want to think about him if I didn't have to. Or at least that was my thinking before I reconciled with him.

After school ended, I met my boyfriend outside, behind our usual tree. Our tree. We didn't say anything, our mouths became otherwise occupied. We made out behind the tree for a few minutes until I heard a throat clear. I jumped away and turned to face Ben. His face was devoid of emotion.

"Hey Rey, I thought I'd surprise you and walk you home, just the two of us, however I see that you are a little bit busy." Ben spoke in a light voice.

"Who's this?" My boyfriend asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Jonathan, this is Ben, my, uh..." I faltered, unsure how to describe Ben. He was more than just a friend, but we weren't romantic, we weren't family, I'm not sure if there was a word for us.

"I'm the son of her guardians." Ben smoothly said in my hesitation.

"Oh, oh." Guards that had been up in Jonathan's eyes, lowered. He obviously no longer saw Ben as a threat. Whether or not that was a right assessment, well, we'll just have to wait and see.

"It's nice to meet you." Ben smiled and held out his hand towards Jonathan. "I take it that you are her current boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am." Jonathan clasped Ben's outstretched hand and shook it. He then took his hand back and wrapped in around my side. I took my arm and wrapped it around his. Ben's eyes lingered on our arms, but he didn't say anything.

For a few awkward moments we just stood around, until finally, I turned towards Jonathan, "Well, I should be getting home. I'll see you on Monday!"

"OK, have a good weekend." Jonathan bent his head down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was filled with love, but also ownership, like he was marking his territory for Ben. I didn't mind, Jonathan is my amazing boyfriend after all, so I just kissed him back.

When we broke apart, I glanced at Ben. He had been politely looking away, a blank expression on his face.

"Ready to go?" I asked Ben.

"Only if you are." Answered with a smile. He turned towards Jonathan, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jonathan smiled back.

"OK, Bye!" I walked away from my boyfriend.

Ben seemed to materialize at my side as we left the school grounds. He took my bag from my shoulders like he used to do, and swung it over his own. I enjoyed the weight being relieved from me, it was really quite heavy.

We had walked a quarter of the way home when Ben broke the silence.

"So, Jonathan."

"What about him?" I asked.

"Do you like him?"

"I really do. He's a great guy."

"And he treats you well?"

"Like a princess." I smiled. "He treats me like absolute royalty."

"Then that's good enough for me." Ben stopped and looked at me. I stopped as well and returned his gaze. He smiled. "I'm so glad you've found someone. You deserve to be happy. I couldn't be happier for you."

I felt genuine relief fill my body. I had been slightly nervous about how he was going to take meeting my boyfriend. I couldn't have wished for a better reaction! I gave Ben a hug, "I'm so glad you like him."

"I'll like anyone who you like and respects you." Ben broke the hug and we continued walking. He slipped his arm around me and we had a lovely walk home.

Ben's POV

That evening was normal, and when we had all gone to bed, no one could have thought there was anything out of the ordinary. Except me of course. I had learnt after all those years at the academy how to keep my feelings hidden. From the outside, I looked perfectly calm, laughing at jokes, frowning when necessary. No one could tell that rage was coursing through my body like it had replaced my blood.

I waited until an hour had passed with out movement. I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual black. I headed to my window and deactivated the alarm. I had learnt that little trick when I was 13. I opened my window, removed the screen, and hopped out onto the roof. I closed the window, but made sure to leave a couple centimeters so I could get back in.

Earlier that night I had hacked the school system so I could find Jonathan's address. He lived only a couple blocks from us, so it was a quick walk.

On the walk, the kiss was being played on a loop in my head. Each time, I got more and more angry. For that boy to touch my Rey... I couldn't finish that sentence. Anger just consumed me up.

My Rey said that he treated her like a princess, like royalty. I scoffed at that idea. My Rey was no mere princess, she was a queen, an empress. One day when I was emperor of the galaxy, she would be, when she ruled beside me.

I reached his house and using the force, I opened the front door. Uncle Luke had helped Auntie Leia put some antiforce protections on our house, so I couldn't have simply done that in my room.

My footsteps were absolutely silent as I tiptoed through the dark house. Quickly, I located his bedroom and I opened the door. He was sleeping as I closed the door and flicked on the light. I almost laughed at the sight. The boy was sucking his thumb! My Rey didn't deserve this, child.

Using the force, I forced his jaw closed and released my magnificent rage. My arms seemed to act of their own accord as I pummeled the boy. His eyes shot open and he screamed out against the pain. His scream was muffled though as he couldn't open his mouth.

Blood squirted out of his fragile skin as my fists continued to rain down on him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. His face was turning different colours, yellow, blue, purple, and most vividly red.

I rejoiced in the sight of his pain. He was starting to feel how I felt when I first caught him touching my Rey, kissing my Rey. I could have used the force, but my pain, my anger needed a more animalistic response.

Just before Jonathan could pass out, I stopped and using the force, brought him to an upright position, forcing him to hover in the middle of the room.

My anger had cleared enough for me to talk.

"When I leave, you will go to your medkit and heal yourself. You will not tell anyone what happened here tonight. Not ever. Tomorrow, you will find another girl that you like and sleep with her. On Wednesday you will brag about cheating on my Rey to your friends. Make sure it is within earshot of Rey. Continue to brag about it until you are certain she heard you. You will ensure that you two break up. Never tell Rey about me. Leave her alone after Wednesday. If you ever touch her after Wednesday, or if you disobey me, I will come back and I will make tonight feel like a papercut compared to what I will do to you. Do you understand?"

Jonathan nodded with tears streaming down his face.

"Pathetic." I turned on my heel and left his house.

A smile broke out on my face. My Rey would never be touched by another boy again. She would be mine soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> As always, comments and kudos are the best birthday gift I could ask for!!!
> 
> This is a three chapter time jump, so next chapter will also be dealing with this age. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey deals with the consequences of Ben's late night encounter with Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!!!!! Hi!!!!!! 
> 
> First off, 3000 hits!!!!!!!! You guys are blowing me away!!!! I am truly honoured! Thank you so much! A billion times, thank you! I appreciate all your love and support so much! Thank you.
> 
> I thought I'd release this chapter as people went back to school. Some people are excited about it, some not so much. Hopefully this chapter will make all my readers excited despite the new school year.
> 
> By the way, I've updated the summary for this fic, so check it out! Let me know if you like it! 
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy our newest chapter of the Life of Reylo!

REY POV

The weekend and following few days passed quickly. My Uncles and Aunt all had things to do, so they were consumed with their work. Ben however was at my side every moment of every day (that I wasn't at school). 

We were inseparable. It was like we were attached at the hip, making up for lost time. We were always chatting and laughing having a marvelous time. 

Homework wouldn't stand in our way, Ben would help me with it- even though, in all honesty, about a quarter of his answers were wrong. I fixed them at school before class started, but it's the thought that counts.

Everything was going perfectly until lunchtime on Wednesday. That was when my perfect world shattered.

I was walking with my two friends, Charlie and Miranda on either side of me. We had just come from History class and were about to meet everyone else from our group of friends in the courtyard.

The halls were so crowded and loud that you could barely hear yourself think let alone keep up a conversation. So we just walked in relative silence.

As we approached the door to the courtyard, I noticed that Jonathan was walking up ahead of me. He was talking to one of his friends that I don't know very well.

The crowd began to thin as people walked their separate ways however, Jonathan kept talking at a loud volume so I could easily overhear his conversation.

"Oh yeah, Rey has been such a prude, I just needed to get some if you know what I mean. Chelsea was a great way to let loose. She was very skilled so I had quite a thrill. Who knows, I might do it again while Rey won't put out. Chelsea would be a great hook up while I'm dating the bore." Jonathan laughed as did his friend.

Each laugh was a stab through my heart. What was it with boys that they had to go along and betray you? The hurt consumed me as I marched up to Jonathan. 

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to face me. I stared into his treacherous face, a face I once trusted. He looked sad, scared, amused, and so many other emotions, that I didn't know how to interpret them. However it was easy to interpret mine as tears pooled in my eyes, then overflowed.

"I trusted you!" I spat at Jonathan. 

"I trusted you." I repeated again, quieter. Utter betrayal flowed through me like thundering waterfall. Sadness, disbelief, confusion, and mainly hurt coursed through my veins. I didn't have it in me to prolong this. I just wanted to leave.

"Rey-" Jonathan started, but I interrupted him.

"No. Don't. We're done. I never want to see you again." I turned on my heel and walked back over to my waiting friends.

"That absolute jerk. He's despicable." Charlie said as Miranda wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Miranda asked gently.

The tears were still flowing as I replied, "No, no I'm not. I just need to get out of here. I, I just..." I bit back a sob, "I'm going home." 

"I get it. Do it. That's totally understandable. You want company?" Charlie looked at me.

"No, I need to be alone. I need to, I need process." I turned away and started the walk home.

XxxxxxxxxX

When I approached the front door, I had a sudden sense of déjà vu. Coming home crying to Ben, I desperately needed the comfort of my best friend, and I hoped his reaction wouldn't be the same as last time. I don't think I could take a violent outburst from Ben on top of everything. 

I took a breath, tried to stop the tears- failed spectacularly, and opened the door. Luckily Ben was the only one home, I didn't need the interrogation of three- though well meaning, overly prying and concerned adults.

As I took off my shoes in the main entrance, I heard Ben coming down the stairs.

"Rey? What are you doing home?" Ben asked.

"I," I hesitated and turned to look at him. Upon seeing the tears, Ben rushed toward me.

"Rey, what happened? What's wrong? Talk to me." Ben embraced me and pulled me into a tight, loving hug.

I didn't say anything as I sobbed into his black shirt. My body shaked as my emotions were finally let out in full force. All the heartbreak, all the anguish, all the despair. Everything came out in excessive amounts of tears. 

"Let it out, let it all out. Everything will be ok. I'm here, I'm here." Ben rubbed my back in soft, reassuring circles as I soaked his shirt.

My sobbing grew in intensity until I reached the point of hyperventilation. I just couldn't breathe. Tears flowed out of my eyes, but I couldn't get enough air. Gulping for oxygen, I cried even harder.

"Hey, hey, breathe Rey, breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Feel my breaths in my chest. Try to time your breath with mine." Ben spoke in a soothing but stern voice.

I felt the rise and fall of his chest and tried to copy that. When his chest expanded I breathed in, when his chest moved back in, I breathed out.

Slowly, my breathing normalized and my tears nearly subsided. When I could think clearly again, I pulled back from Ben, so I could see his face.

"What happened?" Ben asked me softly as he guided me to the living room couch. 

"Jonathan slept with another girl. He called me a prude and a bore! We broke up." More tears escaped the confines of my eye.

"Oh Rey, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve an asshole like that. You're too good for him."  
Ben rubbed my back as I leaned against him.

"I know it feels like the world is ending, but it's not. Trust me, it's not. Things will get better. One day you will find the perfect guy, your soulmate, a man who will treat you like a queen." Ben stroked my hair as I listened to his reassuring voice.

"You deserve to be put up on a pedestal. You are so much better than teenage boy drama. You will find the man you can call your true love, and when that happens, you will want for nothing. The perfect man will give you everything you could ever need or want. You will be happy." I looked up at Ben.

"This will pass. This will soon be an experience you look back on. Better days are just around the corner. I know that things will be rough for the near future, but you are loved so much by my parents, by Uncle Luke, and most of all by me. You are not alone. I'm here for you."

I gave a weak smile and looked up at my best friend. Ben really knew what to say to make me feel better. Yes, my insides still felt like they were being ripped in half, but it was like he had tied me back together again. Not a permanent fix, but until I healed, it would keep me together.

"Thank you. But I have to ask, are you going to go after Jonathan? Are you going to hurt him?" I was scared of his answer, and almost didn't ask him, but I had to know.

"No, I won't. If you want, I can give him a stern talking to, but I won't attack him, I'm past that phase. I now know how to control my emotions. I care more about making sure you're ok, than punishing him." Ben looked at me with sincerity.

"OK, good." I didn't know what else to say in this moment.

I sat up and looked at the boy who really got me. The only one who ever really put me first. The only one who always tried to have my best interest, even if his methods were flawed when we were younger. Now he knew me. He got me. He knew how to comfort me, how to make me laugh, how to make me open up. He has all the right words, and when he pulls me into his side, it's like I'm meant to be there. Like a missing puzzle piece. I once considered his arms home, but now, I just consider him home. 

As I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine, it was like something shifted, and our intensity grew. His eyes darted down to my lips, and in hesitation, I bit them. I also glanced down at his lips. His soft, pink, delightful lips. Looking back up at his eyes, I saw that they were filled with love and lust. Ben leaned towards me until his face was mere centimeters from mine. 

For a moment, I wasn't sure what to do. I was literally just getting over a breakup, but Ben fixed me right up afterwards. Ben always seemed to be my other half. He was already my best friend, why couldn't he be my boyfriend too? I was taken aback by that word. Boyfriend? Ben? It seemed wrong, but oh it seemed right. Like a blind woman opening up her eyes for the first time, everything became clear. 

I leaned towards him the rest of the way until our lips touched. People say that kissing is like fireworks. I have kissed in the past, but with them, it's maybe been like a couple weak sparks that died out quickly. With Ben though, I could see the colours, the magnificence, the beauty. It was like eternal fireworks had been set off in my brain. 

I relaxed and sank into the kiss. It started off slow, with Ben gauging my reaction, but as I continued to kiss him, Ben took control and deepened the kiss. He was aggressive, desperate, like a dehydrated man, finding clear, thirst quenching water. Through his kiss, I knew he had been waiting a long time for this, and deep down, maybe I had been too. 

Finally, I pulled away for air. I marveled at what we had just done. We shattered every barrier, threw hell to the wind, but my gosh, I did not regret it. Every fibre of my being felt content. 

"Rey," Ben started, his voice slightly husky. 

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless. 

"That was," 

"Amazing?" 

"Long overdue." 

I smiled. "It was."

"But Rey?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We can't tell anyone." 

"Why not?" I felt confused. We had finally taken the next step, and Ben wanted to hide it? 

"I don't know how my parents and Uncle Luke will react, and I don't want anything to ruin this for us." 

"They could be supportive." 

"They could, but more likely than not, they'll be concerned, you remember how they reacted when we became friends again, what happens if they find out that you're my girlfriend? They could try to separate us again. I don't want to lose you Rey, not when we've finally taken the next step. Please don't tell them. Promise me you won't ever tell them." Ben pleaded with his eyes. 

"Ok." I hesitantly agreed. I didn't like lying, but I didn't want to lose Ben again. 

"Thank you." Ben breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Anyways, girlfriend?" I quirked up my eyebrow. 

Ben smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! We've finally made it! Our first Reylo kiss!!!! Who else is excited????
> 
> I know that Kylo didn't make an appearance this chapter, and he won't for the next few chapters either. But consider this the calm before the storm. Mwahaha!
> 
> Next chapter will be returning to our usual time jumps, so be prepared! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! If you did, kudos and comments mean the universe to me! They mean even more than the world, they mean the universe. I cannot say how much I love them!
> 
> If you have anything you want to see happen in the story, let me know in the comments below, and I'll do my best to work it in!
> 
> Again, thank you so much!!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff. And maybe a little bit of nonexplict smut. ;)
> 
> Ben and Rey go on a date, and they take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back!!!! Pretty impressive updating time huh?
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but next chapter will be longer I promise.
> 
> At the end is some nonexplict smut. If you aren't interested in that type of thing, just skip over the end. Once it starts, there's nothing else after it in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I've started another fic with my best friend so I'll alternate updating that one and this one. If you are a Sherlock fan, please go check out "The Science of Family." 
> 
> Now thank you soooo much for continuing to read The Life Of Reylo and I hope you enjoy chapter 11.
> 
> Ben is 22, Rey is 18

_The waterfall 7 o'clock._

 

I glanced at the note on my mirror one more time before crumpling it up and throwing it in the waste disposal unit.

 

We'd been dating for two years and everytime Ben arranged a date, he'd leave a note for me. We'd always come up with different excuses, a night out with friends, running some errands, an appointment. Whatever would throw Uncle Han and Auntie Leia off our tracks. 

 

We still hadn't told them about our relationship. Typically though, Uncle Han would be off on a smuggling trip, or Auntie Leia would be with the resistance so it wasn't so hard to sneak around. They've been rather distracted lately. Apparently Snoke is gaining power, but it's mostly in the outer rim so it's nothing that I need to worry about.

 

Ben has been coming every other month for a week at a time due to his excellent behaviour, and the past few times, he's come without Uncle Luke. Due to the frequency of his visits, Uncle Luke can't be away from his academy that often, and besides, Ben's now 22 and stable. He doesn't need a babysitter anymore.

 

I've been so excited about these visits. Everytime there are new places that Ben wants to take me, new things that we want to see. The last two years have been just wonderful. I don't know how it could be any better. The secrecy of our dates adds another level of allure. I am so perfectly content.

 

Auntie Leia is in her study and Uncle Han is on a trip, so I leave the house without any issues. I'm old enough to not have to report to Auntie Leia every single time I leave the house. Besides, she doesn't like to be disturbed while she's working.

 

It's a half hour walk to the waterfall, but the hike is through a lovely forest that backs on to our community. The waterfall isn't well known as no trails lead there. It's actually rather difficult to get to. You have to navigate some caves before you finally arrive, but the waterfall is certainly worth it.

 

The waterfall comes from a lake above us, and the swirling pool beneath it disappears into a system below the caves. The tumbling water would often catch the light and shine rainbows throughout the cavern. 

 

As deep in thought as I was, I didn't see the fallen tree in front of me. I only noticed it after my foot caught it and my face was introduced to the ground.

 

"Ow!" I grunted as I pushed myself out of the dirt. I felt my cheek grow warm and wet, so I brought my hand up to my face. Gently touching my cheek and pulling away at the sting, I noticed that my fingertips were covered in blood.

 

"Crap!" I cursed. Other than my cheek and my skinned hands and knees, I was fine. For a moment I debated turning around, but I didn't want Ben to think I was standing him up. I didn't want him to worry. Besides, it's just a small cut, it'll stop bleeding soon. So I got up and kept walking towards the waterfall.

 

The cave entrance was hidden behind some foliage, and I had to angle my body to slip through the crack. Once I was inside I turn on my mobile light emitter as there was no natural light. It was damp and dark, and if I hadn't gone down here a hundred times before, I might have been scared. As it was though, it didn't phase me. Only anticipation fuelled me forward.

 

I heard the roar of the waterfall long before I could see it. Knowing that I was almost there lead me to quicken my pace and soon enough I was out into the sun again. I turned off my light and found a pillar of black.

 

"Ben!" I ran into his arms.

 

He clung to me tight and peppered my hair with kisses. His strong, thick arms pulling me so close I thought I was going to melt into him.

 

I hadn't seen him all day as he was out doing errands when I got home from school. Any amount of time apart is too much time apart.

 

I pulled away slightly to look at him, and when he saw my face, his emotions quickly turned from love to concern.

 

"Rey! What happened to you? Who did this?" Ben gingerly touched my cheek. His hand came away clean so I assumed that it had already scabbed over.

 

"I may have, kinda, sorta, tripped?" My facial expression did it's best to convey the sentiment of "oopsy daisy" though without a mirror, I couldn't tell you if it worked.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Tripped?"

 

"Yeah, I'm 99% certain that someone moved that log in front of me without my seeing it."

 

Ben laughed. "I'm sure they did."

 

I laughed as well and looked around our cavern. Ben had laid out a blanket, some pillows and enough food to feed an army. A stack of towels also stood nearby, but considering I hadn't brought a swimsuit, I wasn't sure of their use.

 

"Oh, Ben, it looks amazing in here! When did you bring all this stuff up?"

 

"This afternoon, it took a couple loads which is why I wasn't home when you got back from school. Do you like it?"

 

"Do I like it? I love it! Thank you." I smiled up at him while he smiled down.

 

"Anything for you."

 

I blushed and looked down slightly.

 

"Are you hungry? Are you ready to eat?" Ben guided me down towards the picnic.

 

"Always."

 

Ben laughed. "I guess I didn't have to ask."

 

He grabbed me a plate and started filling it with food. Fruits, vegetables, cheeses, and a roll were piled onto my plate which he handed to me.

 

"Thank you." I smiled and grabbed a strawberry.

 

He took the strawberry from my hand and with his eyes asked 'Do you trust me?' I smiled at him as he moved the berry towards my mouth. I opened it and took a bite of the flavourful fruit. He kissed me and I imagined that I tasted like strawberries. I smiled against his lips.

 

With a mischievous face, I pulled away and grabbed a grape from my plate which I proceeded to feed him. He caught me fingers and after swallowing, proceeded to kiss my hand. His kisses moved from my hand, up my arm, to my neck and finally to my mouth. I was in heaven. It was just him, me, and the waterfall.

 

The food was forgotten as we became one and the same. His hands ran up and down my back, then up and down my front which elicited little gasps from me.

 

"I'm getting a little hot. Want to cool off?" Ben gave me a grin and looked at the pool.

 

"But, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" I protested. "And I don't want to walk home in wet clothes! Besides, what would Auntie Leia think if we both came home sopping wet?"

 

"Then take them off." Ben's eye glinted mischievously.

 

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "What?"

 

"Take them off." Ben smiled at me. "Or do you need help?"

 

"I don't know," I hesitated. "Are you sure we should do this?" 

 

"Rey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, but we've been dating for 2 years now, and we've known each other our whole lives. I've opened my heart and soul up to you, as you have to me, and I'm ready to open up my body to you. Are you?" Ben spoke with such sincerity in his voice that I didn't know how to say no.

 

Secretly, I've been dreaming about this day for years, even before we started dating. We were meant to be, I could feel it in my bones. Ben and I were soulmates. I'm an adult now, so it's not too outrageous for us to become one in flesh. As much I wanted to take it slow, we already had. We've spent our whole lives together, I'm not sure how much more time I'd require. After all, there's no time like the present.

 

"OK. I'll meet you in the water." I gave him a smile.

 

We both started to strip and I watched him as he undressed. I've seen him without a shirt on before, and boy is he beautiful there, but I've never fully seen a man before. I blushed when he stood before me as naked as the day he was born.

 

After removing my top and pants and setting them in a pile, I brought my hands up to my hair. It was rare that Ben saw me without my buns in the past ten years, in fact, I couldn't name an example off the top of my head. But I wanted to do something different, let Ben run his fingers through my hair, so carefully, I removed my hair ties. Ben stared at me in shock as I shook my hair loose and felt my hair gather around my collarbone. I smiled at him before moving to the next step. 

 

I stood before him in only my underwear, which I slowly removed. The coolness of the air was a shock to me, but I soon grew used to it. I gave a nervous smile at Ben as he stared at me. I felt slightly self conscious. 

 

"Rey, you're magnificent." Ben spoke with awe.

 

"Really? You think so?"

 

"I know so." Ben took my hand and lead me into the water. I gasped at how cold it was. Ben chuckled at that. "Trust me, I'll warm you up once we're in."

 

I smiled and let him lead me into the frigid water. There was a drop off about half a metre in, so one moment we were knee deep, the next moment, Ben was neck deep, and I was, well, not. I clung to him for warmth and to keep my head above the water. New sensations ran through my body.

 

We kissed and got to know each others bodies in ways we hadn't before. We touched places we hadn't before and I discovered a whole new level of bliss.

 

When even our closeness didn't beat back the chill, we climbed out of the water and dried off. Then Ben gently laid me on my back and I learnt the real purpose to the blanket and pillows.

 

On that day, Ben and I made love. Ben started out as a kind and gentle lover, but as I grew more comfortable, he became more passionate and dominating. I was in ecstasy. 

 

When we were done and we both laid on the blanket, I couldn't help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think??? Let me know in your comments and kudos!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this calm before the storm :) as it certainly will not last!!!
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 12!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey spend an afternoon together. What starts off as pure fluff, turns into something much darker. Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another chapter!!!!!! Yay!!!!!
> 
> First off, thanks for all my new hits! Already up to 3609! That's 600 new hits in only a month and a half!!!! You guys continue to blow me away! And we're almost at 200 kudos!!!! I'm so blessed to have such amazing readers!!!! 
> 
> Just an FYI, I'm unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine alone. 
> 
> Here is your next chapter, and boy do things go downhill! :) I hope you're ready for this!!! 
> 
> Ben is 23, Rey is 19
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING Physical abuse occurs about halfway through the chapter.

Walking through the dark cave, I smiled. The waterfall had become our spot. Three long, lovely, years of dating, and the majority of the time we could be found next to the tumbling water. All Ben had to do was tell me a time and I'd know exactly where to meet him. I just loved the idea of having a spot with the man I love.

As I entered the brilliant cavern, my eyes were drawn directly to him. His black clothes contrasted the grey rock and clear blue water making him easy to spot. 

My whole face burst into smile, from my lips, all the way up to my eyebrows. I ran into his arms and our mouths met. 

Ben's solid arms held tight me against his body as he devoured my mouth. He always took control in these situations, and that was just another aspect that I loved. 

I pulled my head back for air and looked into his beautiful eyes. 

"Hi." I bit my lip. 

"Don't you go doing that." 

"Doing what?" I bit my lip again, knowing exactly what he was referring to. 

"That! You biting your lip. It's all I can do to keep from biting them all day everyday, to listen to your little moans and squeaks." 

"I don't moan or squeak!"

"Oh yes, you do!" He laughed. 

My cheeks grew hot. "Not intentionally." 

"That's the best part." Ben swooped down and bit my lip eliciting a small squeak from me. "See, you squeak." 

I giggled. 

I led him over to the one chair we kept in the cavern. We only had one chair because neither Ben nor I could stand being away from each other, even if it was only less than a foot away. So Ben sat down on the chair and he pulled me down onto him.

"So how has the Academy actually been? I know you only give Auntie Leia and Uncle Han the simplified fluff piece, but what's the truth?" 

"Well, I everything I told my parents was true. I'm the top in nearly every class. I sometimes struggle with the meditation, but I excel at everything else." 

I laughed, "I never expected you to do well in the meditation class. You move too much." 

"What, like this?" Ben latched on to my lips and started biting. His hands roamed down to my lower lower back and I moaned as he squeezed. 

"Yes, exactly like that." I smiled when we pulled away again. 

Ben smirked at me before continuing. "Anyways, despite his reputation, Uncle Luke isn't all that spectacular. He's more of a pompous old fool. He doesn't really understand the full spectrum of the force. He seems to want to make us into peacekeepers, rather than guardians of the galaxy. Is a jedis job not to protect the galaxy? I thought that peacekeeping was kept in the hands of the diplomats. If I wanted to be a diplomat, I would have stayed home and trained with mom. I'm beginning to think that Uncle Luke has nothing more to teach me, so maybe soon I can come home. Or, find somewhere else to live," Ben hesitated, "with you." 

"With me?" I asked in surprise, "But, but," I was at a loss for words. 

Ben laughed. "I know you must have thought about it before, you're 19, you can move out and live on your own anytime you want to. There's nothing keeping you with my parents." 

"Well," truthfully, I had thought about it, quite a lot actually, and to be perfectly frank, I was terrified. I'd spent the majority of my life at this house. The sad reality was that I didn't have a lot of memories with my own parents. My family was Uncle Han, Auntie Leia, and Uncle Luke. Ben was so much more than family, that I don't know what to classify him as. 

Even if I did move out, I didn't know what I would do. I think I mostly want to join the resistance and help Auntie Leia free the galaxy from tyranny in whatever form it came in. Helping her to coordinate relief missions and attacks. Meeting with influential people. If I was doing all that and working with Auntie Leia, did it make a lot of sense to live somewhere else? 

"I just," I hesitated, "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. When you finish the academy, then I might move in with you. We'll see." 

"OK, but until the day I'm free from the academy, I'll be showing you what you can expect if we lived together, alone." Ben once again came in for another kiss and we kissed for a while until we broke apart again. 

"So, what's been going on with you, now that you've graduated?" Ben played with my hair which had come loose during our first makeout session. 

"Well, Auntie Leia has me learning about the cultures around the galaxy, along with diplomacy tactics, and languages. If Auntie Leia gets her way, I'll be able to count to 100 in 100 different languages."

"But why would you learn languages if a droid can just translate for you?" Ben asked. 

"Auntie Leia believes that speaking someone's native language will make them lower their guards and make them more willing to negotiate." 

"I suppose that that makes some sense, but if you've got a lightsaber, you'll find that people can be very willing to talk." 

"But that's where we differ. You negotiate using force, while I use words." 

"Imagine how unstoppable we would be then if we joined forces. We could accomplish anything!" Ben spoke with such conviction, I couldn't help but believe him. 

"We might, but you'd never find me on a battlefield. I prefer to do the behind the scenes work, in meetings." 

"It's not like I would ever let you near a battlefield. I couldn't risk the chance of you being injured." Ben pushed a loose hair behind my ear. I smiled at him, ignoring his "let" comment. 

"But aside from my studies, I've become an adequate pilot. I've flown as copilot with your Dad on a couple of his missions, and while I enjoy flying, I think I prefer the politics more." 

"My Mom would be proud." 

"She is, or so she says." I smiled. 

"What about your friends? Do you see them much any more?" 

"I sometimes see Charlie, but she's on Naboo right now, and only comes home for holidays, so mainly it's just some people in the resistance." 

"Oh? Who? I might know them." 

"I doubt you do, they're newish, and around our ages."

Ben looked at me expectantly when I paused.

"Well, there's Poe Dameron, he's my best friend in the resistance, but I'm also close friends with Finn. I don't even know Finn's last name, he never uses it. And then there's Carrie Connix. She works with Auntie Leia a lot in the command centers, so I often see her."

"Well, I'm glad you have friends, but do you really need to spend so much time with other men?" Did I detect a hint of jealousy in Ben's voice? Interesting.

"Ben, the majority of people in the resistance are men. If would be kind of hard to stay away from all of them. And besides, I'm not sure if you noticed, but half the universe is male."

"I just don't like sharing."

I snuggled into him. "I know you don't, and you never have to share me romantically, but I'm going to have friends Ben. There's not much you can do about that."

"I guess..." Ben pecked my lips before asking. "So, what else is new? Tell me everything" 

"Well..." I hesitated.

"What?" Ben pressed

"It's not exactly new, but Auntie Leia has been asking about boyfriends a lot lately. She wants to know why I haven't dated anyone since Jonathan. It's been three years since I've had a date--supposedly--and Auntie Leia is noticing the peculiarity of that."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I looked into his deep, dark, eyes. "I think that we should tell them. They're your parents, my guardians, they deserve to know! They're going to find out eventually, so why not tell them now."

"No." Ben said so forcefully it startled me.

"No? Why not? It's hard for me to keep lying to their faces, I just want to be open and honest with them again."

"I said no! They won't allow us to be together, and I can't bare to lose you!" Ben's voice echoed through the cavern.

"You don't know that. They might be cool with it! Besides, we've given them time to get used to us being friends again, it's just a step up from what they already know." I tried to keep from raising my voice and prevoking Ben even more.

Ben laughed a cruel, joyless laugh. "How naive can you be? Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke would never in a million years let us be together that way! You don't know them like I do! If we so much as hint at us being more than friends, they will hide you away from me, and imprison me at the academy for all time! I will never let that happen. I won't let them take you again!"

My breathing started to get shallow, Ben was starting to scare me. He was starting to remind me of him three years ago. Fear was starting to creep into me again. I didn't want to believe that Ben could go back to that place. I couldn't believe that. My heart wouldn't take it.

"And what would happen when we'd move out and live together? What were you planning on doing if we eventually got married? I think they'd figure out we were together long before the white dress."

"Simple. They wouldn't be a part of our lives anymore."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, no way, they are a part of our lives, now and forever."

"Not if we ever want to be together! No, after I get out of the academy, we are going away to some place they can't find us."

I was starting to get some major kidnapping flashbacks. My eyes were beginning to water and my stomach had begun its career as a gymnast.

"And, if I don't want to leave them?" I asked the million dollar question.

"It won't matter. You'll be coming with me whether you like it or not." Ben's eyes were hard as he stroked my cheek.

Tears overflowed my ducts, and slid down my cheeks. I needed to get up, to get away from this man. I couldn't be sitting on my kidnappers lap any longer.

As soon as I was out of Ben's lap, he was out of the chair as well. Approaching me, stalking towards me, I felt like I was watching a predator advancing towards his kill, and I very much felt like prey.

"I want to break up."

And with that he pounced.

Ben pushed me roughly to the ground and straddled my waist. His hand wrapped itself around my neck. As he squeezed, I struggled to breathe. The vision around my eyes started to go dark as I clawed at his hands, but he was much stronger than I was.

Was he going to kill me? Was this how it would all end? At the hands of my lover? My throat ached and my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. I didn't know how much longer I could take until I passed out. Would Ben stop before that happened? Or would he keep squeezing and make his face the last thing I ever saw.

"Please." I tried to say, "Please, Ben, Please."

His wild eyes softened just slightly and he loosened his grip. I gulped in precious lungfulls of air, and savoured the feeling of breathing again. I coughed, then just stared at him, terrified to see what he'd do next.

"We are not breaking up. Not now, not ever. You will never ever leave me. You are mine. My Rey."

I shuddered at his old nickname for me. But with those two words, I realized, that my kidnapper wasn't gone, he had only been dormant. The nice guy I'd fallen in love with was only an act. This was the true Ben.

More tears rolled down my face as I felt my body tremble. I didn't know what to do or say. Ben's hand was still wrapped around my throat, though he wasn't choking me anymore. I was trapped under an animal with no way to get loose, but even if I did, he'd hunt me down. I could never be free of this monster.

"Don't you dare even think about telling anyone about us. If you do, I will kill who ever you tell, whether it's my parents or some stranger. You will not tell anyone unless you want their blood on your hands."

I couldn't breathe, though not because of Ben's hand. Utter terror raced through my veins. I was trapped. No where to turn, no chance to be free. I couldn't tell anyone with murdering them. And it was only a matter of time until Ben kidnapped me again, and this time, it would likely be for good.

"Please, just let me go. Let me go. I can't do this. I can't be with you." I sobbed.

"I will never let you go, and you will do this. You will always be with me. You're mine." Ben growled.

"No. I won't live a life as your prisoner. I'll never be yours again." I said as a final act of defiance before my courage gave out.

Ben slapped me. His hand came down against my face, my chest, anywhere he could reach, as punch after punch assaulted my body.

I tried to squirm away from the pain, but it kept coming and intensifying. My hands tried to put up some resistance, but he swatted them away like a fly. I cried out as I felt nothing but pain.

"Please, please, stop!" I begged.

Ben didn't even falter.

"Ben, please!" I begged again.

Nothing but pain.

"Please! Please! Ben!" I cried.

Ben didn't seem to notice, until a loud crack could be heard from my chest, from which a new sharper pain blossomed.

I screamed in agony, there was nothing but pain. Breathing was absolute torture. Everything hurt.

Finally Ben was broken from his rage fuelled attack. He stopped and looked down at me with fresh eyes.

"My Rey? Oh my god, Rey!" Ben scooped me up in his arms and started to carry me through the tunnel, broken and bloody. Each step was a new wave of pain.

Finally, I slipped into the sweet, sweet release of pain free nothingness.

XxxxxxxxX

I felt achey and sore, especially in my chest, but all the sharp pain was gone, which I was grateful for. I took a mental inventory of where I was before I opened my eyes. 

The bed I was laying on felt unfamiliar, and the blankets were too stiff to my own. I heard voices, and the metallic sounds of droids walking, before I realized, I was in the medical building.

I opened my eyes, and blinked through the harsh white light as my eyes adjusted. Uncle Han and Ben sat by my bedside talking in worried tones. A third chair sat empty, I assumed it was Auntie Leia's. A medical droid was also in the room, looking at read outs, but it exited so after. 

At the sight of Ben, my breathing caught, and fear boiled up inside me.

The two men turned to look at me, concern and relief filled their faces.

"Rey! You're awake! How are you? How much do you remember?" Uncle Han bombarded me with questions.

"Rey, you're in the hospital. You were attacked by a man out in the forest. I found you, fought off the man, and brought you here." Ben interrupted before I could answer.

I wasn't that surprised at Ben's lie. He wouldn't be here if he'd told the truth. I wanted to run away from him, but I knew I couldn't, so I did my best to remain calm and not prevoke Ben.

"Thirsty." I croaked through my dry mouth. 

"Of course." Uncle Han grabbed me a water cup from a nearby table and handed it to me. "Drink slowly." Despite my desire to down the glass, I did as instructed. 

After my mouth no longer felt like a desert, I spoke. 

"I'm sore, but ok, Uncle Han. And I didn't remember any of that. The last thing I can remember is walking through the woods, then waking up here." I figured that I'd play along with Ben's white lie. I didn't want to anger him by saying something else.

"Well, sometimes your mind does block out traumatic events, it's normal. Now that you're awake, I'm going to try and go find your Aunt. She'll be delighted to hear that you're awake." Uncle Han got up and left the room, leaving me alone with Ben. 

My breathing increased, and I grew terrified at what Ben was going to do.

"Rey, I hope you've learnt your lesson. Now keep quiet about everything, pretend everything is normal, and we don't repeat this. Got it?" Ben asked sternly.

I nodded slowly.

"Excellent."

"Rey!" Auntie Leia cried out from the doorway. She ran to my bedside and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! You're safe now, you're safe now."

Looking at Ben, I knew I was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> And in case anyone is wondering who Carrie Connix is, she's Billie Lourd's character. She doesn't have a first name that I could find, so I thought I'd pay tribute to the amazing late actress.
> 
> On another note, do you guys feel that I should add an incest if you squint tag? I mean, they're not technically brother and sister, but they did grow up together, in the same house. Let me know in the comments what you think.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are absolutely fabulous!!!
> 
> Subscribe so that you know when I update as it's never predictable. 
> 
> See you next chapter, and oh is it going to be a goody!


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben turns to the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my 4242 readers! I still can't believe that more than a thousand people have read my fic, much less four thousand! You blow me away! Thanks also for the 210 kudos! That's amazing! I can't believe it! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I'd show my love to my readers by mass updating all my currently in progress works! Love you all!
> 
> Ben is 25 Rey is 21

I was sitting in the living room, sketching, when my life changed.

Uncle Han was also in the living room, along with Chewie who was destroying Uncle Han at Dejarik. Uncle Han had a board installed in the living room table, much to Auntie Leia's chagrin, and yet, Auntie Leia was the champion at it. No one had beaten her at it. Even Chewie couldn't! If anyone else beat him, he wouldn't hesitate to pull their arms out of their sockets, (I've seen that happen at bars). However, Chewie had a soft spot for Auntie Leia, and never got angry at her.

This was possibly why Chewie was first to look up when Auntie Leia emerged from her study. At Chewie's concerned bark, I looked up to see tears streaming down her face. It was very rare for Auntie Leia to cry, so already I knew that some tragedy had occurred.

"Leia? What's happened?" Uncle Han was at her side in a flash, embracing her, with a fearful look.

"I- I got a call from Luke, Ben," Her voice cracked before she continued, "He's turned to the dark side. He decimated the academy, murdered the majority of his classmates, except for a few who left with him. He tried to kill Luke. He's gone, Han. Our baby boy is gone." Auntie Leia collapsed into a fit of tears.

Uncle Han stared at his wife in absolute horror. He just stared at the wall while he processed, and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

My stomach plummeted to the floor. I felt nauseous, like I was going to be sick. It felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on my chest, so that I couldn't breathe.

It's been two years since he hit me that one time, and while he's been kind the majority of the time after, he still terrified me. I thought I'd seen the extent of his darkness, but I guess I was wrong. In a corner of my heart, I almost wasn't surprised, and that killed me even more. Ben had gone beyond all chance of redemption, and I knew that the Ben I once knew, was truly dead.

I started to cry, as Uncle Han spoke up. 

"We need to pack. Now." Uncle Han said, urgently, after a moment. 

"What?" Auntie Leia asked through the tears.

"We need to leave. We have to alert the resistance. Ben knows their location, so we need to evacuate it. But first, we need to leave. Now." Uncle Han said firmly.

"But why do we need to leave our home?" Auntie Leia asked, her tears clearing a bit, as rational thought started to break free.

"Because, we need to hide Rey. I don't know if he's still as obsessed with her as he was as a teenager, but if he is, this is his next stop." Uncle Han looked at me, as did Auntie Leia. Chewie gave me a squeeze.

"He is." I said quietly. 

"What?" Uncle Han asked. 

"He is still as obsessed with me." I burst into even more tears, and ran from the room. I couldn't handle everyone looking at me. I couldn't handle being in this house one minute longer than I had to be, when Ben could be right outside the door. 

I pulled my bags out from under my bed. Grabbing a random bunch of my tops hanging in my closet, I shoved them in a bag. I ran to my pants drawer, grabbed a handful and shoved them into another bag. In a third bag went my undergarments, pajamas, and other various clothing items. 

In my last bag, I put my pictures of my parents and I, photos of my adoptive family, but I left the photos of just Ben and I. They could burn for all I care. I also grabbed a sketch pad, a couple books, and other trinkets that held so many memories. 

Within five minutes, I had four bags filled with my possessions. I stood in the hallway glancing back at the room I may never see again. I took in the disheveled bed, the chaos of speedy packing, and all the memories from every corner of my room. 

"Rey?" Auntie Leia approached from her room.

"I don't want to talk. Not until we're on the Falcon and running far away from here." Tears slipped from my eyes at the thought of spending the rest of my life running, or at least in hiding. I shuddered at the thought. 

"OK, honey. We'll be packed up in just another minute or two. Chewie's waiting downstairs. Why don't you go wait with him." Auntie Leia gave me a quick hug before disappearing into her room.

I chucked two of my bags over my shoulders and carried the other two in my hands. I felt a bit like a pack horse as I started down the stairs, but the physical weight mirrored the mental weight I felt. The weight of being Ben's obsession.

I wished I'd never come met him. If I hadn't, my life would be completely different, and I wouldn't be running for my life. Running from a murderer in love with me.

Chewie barked at me and met me halfway down the stairs, grabbing the two bags in my hand. I followed him down the stairs, moving much quicker now that I wasn't weighed down so much. Chewie went outside, probably to put my bags in the ground transport.

I had to stop at the door to put on my jacket and shoes. Unlike a wookie, I couldn't just walk out the door barefoot. By the time I'd put on my outdoor gear, Uncle Han was coming down the stairs, followed by Auntie Leia.

They were both loaded down with bags, but they were moving quickly and with purpose. Their shoes and jackets were on by the time Chewie came back inside.

"Hurry up, we've gotta go!" Uncle Han urged, glancing around nervously. I can't remember the last time I've seen him so scared...

Chewie give a sharp bark, and grabbed a large handful of the bags sitting at our feet. The rest of us grabbed random bags and started towards the door.

Both Auntie Leia and I stopped though, and took one last look at our house. The house Auntie Leia and Uncle Han had had a family in. The house that I've spent the majority of my life growing up in. The house I may never see again.

"Leia, I'm sorry, but we can't stay here." Uncle Han said gently, but urgently.

"I know. I just..." Auntie Leia trailed off, eyes glistening.

"It's just a house. We'll always have the memories, and the people are what matters, not the things. Now we really must go if we want to keep the people." Uncle Han spoke softly, but quickly.

Auntie Leia glanced at me, and threw me a pained smile. "Let's go."

We all walked out the door and headed towards the transport.

Climbing inside, we piled the bags in a corner. Uncle Han and Chewie sat down in the cockpit of sorts, while Auntie Leia and I sat behind them.

The flight to the airfield where the Millennium Falcon sat was silent, and much faster than usual. Uncle Han was going much faster than the speed limit.

Auntie Leia and I kept glancing out the windows, watching as a chapter of our life ended. We watched as familiar buildings flew by us, and memories from those buildings filled my mind.

We passed the ice cream shop. The shop that was our place. I shivered. I don't know if I'll ever eat ice cream again. Ben has sullied that experience. I'd never be able to eat ice cream without thinking of the murderer who used to be my boyfriend. I'd never be able to forget the reason why I'm going into hiding.

"We're here." Uncle Han said, as we slowed to a stop.

We landed next to the Millennium Falcon, and started to transfer the bags over. Climbing up the ramp into the Falcon, we didn't even put the bags in a cargo hold, we just dropped them in the hallway next to the ramp. Everything was about efficiency. We couldn't waste any precious seconds. It could mean a matter of life or death if we were too slow.

After we had everything on the Falcon, Uncle Han and Chewie ran to the cockpit, to get us out of here. This was the start of our indefinite run.

Auntie Leia and I made ourselves busy by moving the pile of bags to the nearest cargo hold. It took multiple trips, but we were silent through them all. I was running on adrenaline, and I had to keep myself busy, because I knew that the moment I stopped, I'd fall apart. I'd have to face the reality of my situation.

Instead, I focused on picking up the bags, walking to the cargo hold, dropping the bags, walking back to the pile. I just repeated that until there were no more bags.

"Do you want to talk now?" Auntie Leia asked, softly.

"No, I just, I need to be alone." I choked out.

"Okay, I'll come see you later then." Auntie Leia pulled me into a hug.

We were both in shock so neither of us could say much. It was all I could do to keep myself together until I escaped to my quarters. Once I was safe there, I could finally fall apart.

I pulled away and started walking towards my quarters. Once I was around the corner from Auntie Leia, I bolted. I needed to get to my quarters. Now.

Tears were starting to stream down my face, and I felt my inner walls crumble when I opened my door.

My quarters were small, just a bunk built into the wall, and a desk with a chair. Everything was shades of grey. Except for the few pictures I had in my quarters. There were pictures taped to the walls, and a framed photo of the five of us on my desk.

I grabbed the picture frame, and with a scream of frustration, I threw it against the wall. It broke into pieces, glass shards falling on the floor. I didn't care though.

The taped pictures were next. Any pictures with him in them were torn down, my nails scraping the metal wall. I tore the pictures into tiny scraps so that his face could barely be seen.

Any evidence of him was decimated, just like my heart. Everytime I got close to him, he ended up hurting me. First the kidnapping, then the beating, now this? It couldn't get any worse. But I'd never, ever make the mistake of giving my heart to him again. The Ben I once loved was gone.

I hurled myself onto my bunk and screamed into my pillow. I let out all of my hurt, my anger, and my heartbreak.

Tears soaked my pillow. My despair matched my rage. I felt helpless and alone. I'd trusted him, and he obliterated that trust.

He became a monster, just like the kind I used to fear were under my bed. When I was young, Ben used to make sure that there weren't any monsters hiding in my room. He always said that he'd protect me from them. I never imagined back then that my protector would become the monster.

I gave another screaming sob. The pain ripped through my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel anything but the unyielding pain. The pain that felt like it would never leave me. The pain that would likely become a part of me.

Screams filled my room, as I tried to vocalize just how broken I felt. I was lost in this spiral of never ending despair. Scream after scream left my mouth until my voice became hoarse.

I couldn't scream anymore, I was so exhausted, that I just curled up into a ball. I'd cried out all my tears, and screamed out all I could. I just lay on my side empty. The intensity of my emotions left me worn out. I couldn't do anything but lay there.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxX

My doorbell chirped, and I blearily opened my eyes. My eyes felt like sandpaper, and my mouth felt like the deserts of Tatooine. 

"Come in." I croaked, sitting up and rubbing my face. I felt so puffy against my hands, that I knew I didn't want to go anywhere near a mirror.

Auntie Leia walked through the door, holding a tray of food and water. A closer look revealed it to be a peanut butter and jam sandwich, one of Uncle Han's favourite flight meals, and one of my favourite comfort foods. 

"I thought you might be hungry, it's been a couple hours since you quieted down." Auntie Leia said as she set the tray down on my desk. She grabbed the glass of water and handed it to me. She really did know me well. 

I downed the glass, and felt my tongue moisten. I took a deep breath, feeling my lungs expand with air, before breathing out. 

Auntie Leia was surveying the wreckage on my floor while I drank. I could just imagine what was running through her head. 

"Sorry for the mess, and the noise." I said meekly, looking at my hands. 

"Don't apologize. Your reaction is justified. I needed some time to work through my emotions too." Auntie Leia brought her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. 

"Everything feels to surreal. I can't believe that this is my life." I shook my head. 

"I know, I know. Do you want to talk about it?" Auntie Leia asked. 

"I guess." I paused, unsure of when to start. 

"You said that Ben is still as obsessed with you. How do you know that? What has he done?" Auntie Leia prodded gently.

"We've been dating in secret for five years. Since I was 16. At first everything was good, it was exciting. It felt like an adventure. It started out with us being typical rebellious teenagers. To be hiding something from everyone brought our relationship to the next level. Plus we were scared of how you'd react. We thought you'd split us up if you knew the truth." I confessed. The words tumbled out of my mouth. Once I started talking, it was hard to stop.

"I loved Ben, and he loved me. I thought that we could get through anything as long as we were together. I was wrong. The first three years were lots of fun. We went on dates, stole kisses, and talked whenever we could. We connected and I've never felt so close to a person. I thought I knew all his secrets and he knew all I mine. But when I was 19, I wanted to tell you. I was getting sick of all the lies, and I thought if you knew we'd been dating for three years without a hitch, you'd be supportive. Ben had other ideas.

"Ben grew angry with me, and terrified that I'd tell you and get separated from him. He was scared you'd take me and hide me, much like we are doing right now. He then talked about how he was basically going to kidnap me again when he got out of the academy."

Auntie Leia gasped, but I continued.

"I got scared, and told him that I wanted to break up. He grew filled with rage, and took it out on me. Remember when I was attacked in the woods and ended up in the hospital for a few days?"

"Ben did that?" Auntie Leia asked, horrified. 

"Yeah, he did. He threatened that he'd kill anyone I told about us, or hurt me again if I tried to break up with him. So I've been dating him for the past two years, scared of the dangerous Ben appearing again. I haven't gone against him, or made him mad. Sure we had a bit of fun, but everytime was tinged with fear. I just wanted to be free of him, but I've been dreading his graduation, and the day he'd come for me again."

"Oh Rey, I'm so sorry. We will keep you safe and away from him. He'll never hurt you again." Auntie Leia pulled me against her chest and rubbed my back as I started to cry.

"I've just been so scared. One wrong move and he'd hurt me or the people around me. Now he's gone and killed people. I knew he was a terrible person, but now he's a full on monster."

"You're safe now. You'll have the resistance between you and him. You'll never have to see him again." Auntie Leia soothed.

"But what if?" I asked, terrified.

"You're not alone. You won't have to deal with it alone. Ben will have to get through myself, Han, and Chewie before he can get to you." Auntie Leia tried to reassure me.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the absolute best way to show an author your Valentine's Day love!


End file.
